Cinco sentidos
by Sakuyita
Summary: [ByakuyaxUkitake]Yaoi contiene lemon, que pasaría si alguien a quien odias, acaba... mejor que lo leais, dadle una oportunidad es mi primer fanfic...tb hay otros personajes
1. Vista

Capitulo 1:

Vista

by Sakuya

**

* * *

**

Era de noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba de forma tenue, estaba intranquilo...aquel lugar me recordaba demasiadas cosas...pero algo me hizo volver, puede que a modo de penitencia...mis ojos contemplaban aquel bosque donde mi vida cambió bruscamente...si a lo mejor mi cuerpo no fuera tan débil, podria haberle salvado...pero no fue asi, al final la que más tuvo que sufrir fue Rukia y todo por mi culpa...

El bosque donde me encontraba apenas habia cambiado, hacia mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aqui...ya que siempre recordaba aquel momento, aquella persona...todo son recuerdos amargos...no sé porque regresé...pero lo hice...

Mientras pensaba, seguía caminando por aquel bosque iluminado por la luna...llegando a un claro donde habia un pequeño lago con una cascada...este lugar nunca lo habia visto...pero era muy bonito y algo escondido...como si nadie quisiera que se encontrase este lugar...me senté en una roca que habia a los pies del lago...meti los pies...y segui pensando...mientras lo hacia...miré al agua...me veia reflejado...mis ojos estaban llenos de una profunda tristeza...pero sabia que no podia seguir atormentandome asi...Kaien no me lo permitiria...entonces recordé aquellos buenos momentos que pasamos todos...y sonreí...aquellos recuerdos eran los que más importaban recordar...entonces escuché que alguien se acercaba...me extrañe...ya que este lugar estaba muy escondido...aunque la verdad...yo lo encontré de casualidad...será mejor que me oculte y averigue quien es...

Me levanté y me escondi detrás de la cascada de manera que nadie pudiera verme pero yo si a esa persona...pero lo que vi me impactó...era la persona que menos me esperaba encontrar alli...

**

* * *

**

Me encontraba en mi despacho, liado con algunos papeles...se habia echo ya de noche...la luna iluminaba la oscura noche...

-Kuchiki-taicho...deberia marcharse ya a casa...yo me encargaré de entregar estos papeles... - me dijo un shinigami de mi división -

-Esta bien...aqui tienes... - le dije, mientras cojia mi zampaktouh -

Mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, vi a lo lejos a Ukitake-taicho, le veia triste y pensativo...se dirijia a un bosque cercano...entonces recordé lo que pasó en aquel lugar...su teniente murió a manos de Rukia, a causa de un hollow que se apoderó de él...si Ukitake hubiera hecho su trabajo Rukia no hubiera tenido que hacer aquello y por lo tanto el honor de mi familia no se hubiera manchado de aquella manera...

Cada vez se alejaba más, metiendose cada vez más en lo más profundo del bosque...en ese momento...mi cuerpo me impulsó a seguirle...no sé el motivo, pero lo hice...mientras le seguía yo mismo me preguntaba que es lo que estaba haciendo...por qué le estaba siguiendo?...entonces vi que llegó a un lago con una cascada...el lugar estaba bien escondido...no sabia que existía este lugar...estaba sentado en una roca...mirando el agua..como si quisiera que los recuerdos desaparecieran en el fondo de aquel lago...

Me acerqué aun más con la decisión de hablar con él...no podia perdonarle lo que le hizo al honor de mi familia...entonces vi que se alejaba y se escondió...detrás de la cascada...yo sali de donde estaba y me acerqué a la orilla del lago...

**

* * *

**

Era Kuchiki-taicho, pero por qué estaba aqui?...me habrá seguido?...veia como se acercaba más a la orilla del lago...sus ojos se clavaron hacia el lugar donde me encontaba...mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado, no sabia que hacer, me quedé alli mientras le miraba, entonces mi cuerpo empezó a temblar...no sabia que me estaba pasando...no podia seguir más tiempo alli...asi que decidí adentrarme en la cueva que habia detrás de la cascada con el fin de escapar de aquellos ojos que me perturbaban tanto...

Caminé unos pocos pasos...estaba algo oscuro...entonces llegué a una zona bañado por la luz de la luna gracias a un agujero que habia en el techo...la luz entraba iluminado un claro donde habia agua...en ese momento no supe que hacer para poder llegar al otro lado tenia que cruzar pero no sabia si era profundo o no...mi cuerpo me decia que siguiera...no queria hablar con él...no ahora...coji mi zampaktouh y empecé a meterla en el agua...asi podria saber si era profundo o no...por lo que vi no lo era asi que me meti...al principio me llegaba el agua por las rodillas...pero en ese momento, cuando ya estaba a mitad de recorrido, senti que alguien se acercaba...era él...me apresuré...entonces empecé a sentirme mal... "ahora no" me decia a mi mismo...mi cuerpo apenas me respondía...entonces el agua empezó a cubrirme más...era demasiado profundo no podia nadar...seguia andando como pude...pero mi cuerpo cada vez era más pesado...mi vista empezó a nublarse...y cuando sentia que me estaba sumergiendo en el agua, senti como alguien me agarraba la mano...

**

* * *

**

Cuando llegué a la orilla del lago, el se habia ocultado detrás del lago...por qué se escondía de mi?...es que no era capaz de asumir sus responsabilidades?...eso me enfurecia aun más...y miré hacia el lugar donde se ocultaba...mis ojos se clavaron como cuchillos en aquel lugar...no iba a dejar que se marchara asi sin más...asi que me dirijí hacia el lugar donde se encontraba...mientras caminaba por aquel lugar...senti como su paso se apresuraba aun mas...pero entonces ya no escuché nada...utilice el shunpa ( es una tecnica que utiliza para ir más rápido, es como si se teletransportara de un lugar a otro XD ) , para llegar antes y entonces le vi...su cuerpo se estaba sumergiendo...me meti en el agua y le agarré el brazo para sacarle de alli...en ese momento lo único que queria era salvarle...pero por qué?...

Su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y helado...no respiraba...no podia dejarle morir...empecé a hacerle el boca a boca...

- vamos respiraaa... - le decia mientras le golpeaba el pecho ( masaje cardiaco a lo bestia XD)- ...vamoss Ukitakee - mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo, cada vez que le besaba, mi cuerpo se extremecia, pero por qué? - ...

Entonces su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar, ya respiraba...pero su cuerpo se estaba enfriando...coji y le quité sus ropas y zampaktouh...yo hice lo mismo con las mias dejando solo el fundoshi ( ropa interior que se lleva debajo del kimono )...coji algunas ramas que habia por la zona he hice un fuego...habia que calentarle si no moriria de hipotermia...

Acerqué su cuerpo con el mio...el aun estaba desmayado...cuando me acerqué a él...mi corazón latia con más intensidad...que me estaba pasando?

**

* * *

**

Sentia como alguien me llamaba...mi cuerpo estaba helado...no podia moverme...lo único que sentia era unos golpes en mi pecho...mi corazon apenas latia...que estaba pasando...entonces senti unos cálidos labios que me besaban...dandome aliento...mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar...mi corazón se extremecia...quien me estaba llamando? quien me besaba de esa forma? quien no queria que muriera?...

Cuando abri los ojos...me di cuenta de todo...con el fin de no encontrarme con Byakuya...casi me ahogo...pero...la persona que estaba a mi lado...la que me salvó...era aquella persona que no queria encontrar...con la que no queria enfrentarme...estaba cerca mio...dandome calor...pero por qué?...sus brazos me abrazaban como si no queria que me fuese de alli..mi cuerpo junto al suyo...sentia cada vez más calor...no se que me estaba pasando...pero me gustaba aquello...su cuerpo junto al mio...que me rodeara con sus brazos...que estoy pensando?ambos somos hombres!...no puedo pensar en estas cosas...

Cuando intenté apartar sus brazos de manera que el no se despertara, el me abrazaba con mas fuerza...no podia apartarme de él...mi cuerpo se calentaba aun mas cada vez que me abrazaba con mas fuerza...entonces me di cuenta de que algo en mi cuerpo estaba "creciendo"...me sonroje...por qué mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando de aquella manera?...con una mano tapé mi entrepierna con el fin de que esta volviera a su tamaño normal y con la otra intentaba apartar a Byakuya...pero...

**

* * *

**

Me recosté a su lado...tenia que darle calor...me abracé a él...en ese momento no sabia porque estaba haciendo todo esto...por qué me sentia tambien cuando le abrazaba?...sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido...sentia como alguien intentaba apartarme...pero yo me agarraba con más fuerza...no queria que me dejara...entonces me desperté y le solté...sin apartar la mirada...

- te encuentras mejor? - le dije mientras me reincorporaba.

- si gracias...ya me encuentro mejor - me dijo sin mirarme.

- te ocurre algo?...no tienes buena cara...- le dije mientras acercaba una de mis manos hacia su rostro.

- si .. s-i..estoy bien... - dijo mientras apartaba mi mano de un golpe - ...lo siento...

Se intentó levantar pero yo le agarré de un brazo y le tiré al suelo...me puse encima suyo con el fin de no dejarle escapar...no sabia lo que hacia, pero de lo que estaba seguro en ese momento, es de que no le iba a dejar marcharse...queria que me mirase a los ojos...queria...

**

* * *

**

El me miraba con esos ojos que se me clavaban como puñales...aparté la mirada...no queria que me viera...estaba avergonzado...mi cuerpo estaba reaccionando al contacto con el suyo...no sé que me estaba pasando en ese momento...queria irme de aquel lugar como fuera...cuando intenté ponerme de pie, me agarró y me tiró al suelo...se puso encima de mi...era demasiado fuerte...yo no podia con él...estaba demasiado débil...

Con una de sus manos agarró las mias...me tenia atrapado...con la otra cojío mi cara queria que le mirase...le miré...sus ojos se me clavaban...mi cuerpo cada vez se sentia mas y mas caliente...no sabia lo que me estaba pasando...lo que si sabia es que me gustaba...esos ojos llenos de frialdad...sus ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo medio desnudo...me sentia cada vez más exitado...

Cuando consiguió que le mirase esbozó una leve sonrisa...y su rostro se acercó al mio...sus labios rozaron los mios suavemente...mi cuerpo se estremecia...me besaba cada vez más...su cuerpo rozando con el mio...me hacia sentirme cada vez mas caliente...

**

* * *

**

Sus ojos estaban llenos de dudas,tristeza y miedo...me perturbaba aquella mirada...le miraba mientras una leve sonrisa se mostraba en mi rostro...en ese momento supe que otra vez romperia la promesa que hice en la tumba de mis padres...seguir las reglas...el honor de la familia...pero mi cuerpo deseaba más que aquella mirada...en ese momento me daba igual todo...mi deseo era más fuerte que mi deber...me acerqué a el aun mas...le di un suave beso...el me miraba extrañado...segui besandole más...deseaba más...mi cuerpo se calentaba aún más...el deseo era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa...tenia que ser mio...

Segui besandole...su cuerpo se extremecia...temblaba...mi deseo aumentaba...le besaba con mas intensidad...mi lengua empezó a lamer su boca...intentaba que me dejase entrar...queria sentir la suya...saborear su boca...el temblaba cada vez mas pero entonces...el abrió su boca...le di un apasionado beso...mi lengua buscaba la suya...queria saborear su boca...su lengua juagaba con la mia...más calor...más placer...

Con mi mano libre empecé a recorrer su cuerpo...su cuello...su torso...sus pezones endurecidos...seguia bajando...llegando hasta su enterpierna endurecida como la mia...la coji suavemente...empecé a acariciarla suavemente arriba y abajo...el se extremcia aun mas...deje su boca y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo...

**

* * *

**

No podia resistirme a aquellos besos...al final caí en el deseo...su lengua me quemaba...cada vez sentia más y más placer...mi cuerpo se sentia cada vez más caliente...más placer...su mano empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo...me gustaba...queria más...le deseaba...me besaba con mucha pasión...entonces dejó mi boca...me miró con aquellos ojos que tanto me perturbaban...empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su lengua...mi cuello...mi torso...llegó hasta mis pezones...me los saboreaba dulcemente pero despues con pasion...

Su otra mano masajeaba suavemente mi miembro cada vez más endurecido...tras un rato saboreando mis pezones...siguió bajando...sabia a donde iba a llegar...más gemidos...más calor...placer...se paró en mi entrepierna...su otra mano que me agarraba para que no me fuera me soltó...sabia que no me iba a ir...sus manos empezaron a jugar con mis pezones...más placer...más gemidos...con mis manos intentaba tapar mi boca...estaba avergonzado...entonces su lengua empezó a lamer la punta de mi entrepierna...más calor...lo estaba saboreando lamiendo de arriba a abajo...mi cuerpo temblaba de placer...cada vez estaba más y más caliente...

**

* * *

**

Le solté sabia que ya no se me escaparía...su cuerpo se extremecia de placer...sus gemidos me provocaban cada vez más...mientras juagaba con sus pezones con mis manos...mi lengua empezó a jugar con su miembro..primero lami la punta...más gemidos de placer venian de su boca...intentaba taparse la boca para que no le escuchara pero era en vano...sus manos agarraron mi cabeza...más placer...segui lamiendo...de arriba a abajo...agarraba con fuerza mis cabellos...queria que siguiera...entonces meti en mi boca su miembro...arriba y abajo...suave al principio..mientras, en mi boca jugaba con su miembro con mi lengua...más gemidos...más calor...más placer...

Entonces dejé de jugar con sus pezones...con una de mis manos empecé a acariciar su cuerpo, con la otra tocaba su rostro...le puse mis dedos en su boca...el sabia lo que queria hacer...lamió mis dedos...yo cada vez estaba más excitado...queria tenerle de una vez...mi otra mano llegó hasta su trasero...lo agarraba con fuerza...el dejó de lamer mis dedos...más gemidos de placer...

Dejé su entrepierna apuntó del orgasmo...no queria que se viniera tan pronto...me coloqué sobre el y empecé a besarle...al principio suavemente...después con más y más pasion...más calor...más placer...con mis dedos humedecidos por él, me fui hasta su trasero...meti el primer dedo...el se extremecia de dolor...poco a poco...del dolor al placer...meti el segundo dedo...poco a poco consegui que se fuera acostumbrando...mas gemidos de placer...cuando vi que ya estaba listo...le agarré por la cintura y me coloqué de tal manera que pudiera introducirme dentro de su cavidad...

**

* * *

**

Sus besos hacian que cada vez me sintiera más y más caliente...le necesitaba...me gustaba lo que me estaba haciendo...en ese momento solo podia pensar en él...queria ser uno con él...no podia pensar en nada más...sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme mientras jugaba con mi miembro en su boca...estaba casi por venirme...una de sus manos agarraban mi trasero con deseo...sabia lo que eso significaba...con la otra acariciaba mi boca...queria que lamiese sus dedos...sabia el por qué...eso hice...lami sus dedos con deseo...cuando dejé de hacerlo el dejó mi miembro...estaba casi a punto del orgasmo pero el no queria dejarlo ahi...uno de sus dedos se introdujo en mi cavidad...al principio senti dolor...el lo hacia suavemente...

Más y más placer...el dolor iba desapareciendo...entonces introdujo otro de sus dedos...me sentia extraño...pero queria más...gemidos de placer...más calor...ya estaba listo...entonces se colocó sobre mi de tal forma que fuera mas cómodo para ambos y menos doloroso para mi...agarró mi cintura...y colocó su miembro en mi cavidad...

Dolor...yo me agarraba a él con fuerza...entraba suavemente para que no me doliera tanto...

- Aún estas a tiempo... - me dijo mientras me miraba-

- Sigue...por f-a-vor ... - le dije con voz entrecortada-

Entonces me embistió con fuerza...gemi de dolor pero tambien de placer...empezó a moverse suavemente...su miembro ya estaba totalmente dentro de mi...podia sentir como se mecia dentro y fuera...al principio dolor pero todo cambió...sólo sentia placer...sabia que aunque le hubiera dicho que parese...el habria seguido, sus ojos lo decian todo...aquellos ojos que me hacian latir el corazón...

**

* * *

**

Tenia que seguir adelante, aunque me hubiera dicho que no yo habria seguido...a estas alturas solo queria tenerle...queria que fuese mio a toda costa...me preguntaba a mi mismo como habiamos acabado asi pero en ese momento me daba igual...lo estaba disfrutando y el tambien...

Le embistia con fuerza...gemidos de dolor...mi miembro ya estaba totalmente dentro de su dulce cavidad...al principio fui suave...pero mi deseo hacia que cada vez aumentase más y más el ritmo...arriba y abajo...una y otra vez...sus gemidos de placer...me excitaban aún más...se agarraba con fuerza a mi...yo empecé a besarle con deseo...el tambien...con una de mis manos me agarraba a él...con la otra empecé a masturbar su miembro...más placer...más calor...más fuerza...deseo..lujuria...nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas del placer...le agarré con fuerza...y lo pusé sobre mi de tal manera que nos quedamos sentados uno encima del otro...su miembro rozaba mi torso...yo seguia embistiendole con fuerza...hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo...su dulce liquido cubria mi torso...mientras, seguia abrazandole y besandole...nos miramos y nuestros ojos se miraron como nunca lo hicieron...sintiendo que en aquel momento...eramos los unicos de este mundo...pero en ese momento me di cuenta de la realidad...

**

* * *

**

Llegué al orgasmo...mi semen cubria su torso..en ese momento me senti avergonzado...ambos seguimos abrazandonos y besandonos...su semen recorria mi cavidad..se habia venido dentro de mi...nos miramos...sus ojos eran ahora diferentes...aquel momento queria recordarlo siempre...entonces no separamos...no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, estaba avergonzado por lo que acaba de ocurrir...

- Será mejor, que nos vayamos...se ha hecho muy tarde .

- Tienes razón - me dijo.

- O/O Byakuya esto...e-s-to...que ha pasado...- le dije avergonzado.

- ... - me miró sin decirme nada.

- ...que pasará ahora? - le dije algo nervioso-

- ...nada... - me dijo friamente.

- ...OO ... - me quedé sorprendido cuando me dijo aquellas palabras - entonces por qué me has hecho esto?

- ...queria hacerlo... - me dijo mientras se acercaba a mi.

- ...querias hacerlo? ...yoo

-...que pensabas que iba salir contigo o algo?- me dijo friamente,mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los mios.

- ...como puedes decir algo asi?...yooo...y-o... - en ese momento me di cuenta, sin quererlo me di cuenta de lo que sentia por él, mi corazón estaba roto por aquellas palabras que me dijo, me habia utilizado para satisfacerse?no ha sentido nada?-...como p-ue-des? ..y-o...

-...no esperes nada de mi... - se acercó a mi mientras me susurraba.

Cojió sus ropas, se vistió y se fue de alli sin volver la mirada...yo me quedé alli sólo...pensando en lo que habia pasado...mi mundo se desmoronó en aquel momento...que habia hecho?...coji mis cosas...me vesti y me fui...pero mi corazón se quedó alli...en aquel lugar...donde yaci con el hombre, del cual, sin querer me enamoré...nunca podré olvidar aquellos ojos...

**

* * *

**

Bueno gente espero que os haya gustado, este es el primer capitulo asi que no me pegueis por el final tan triste...cuando pueda haré el segundo...poned vuestros comentarios que me hace ilu asi me ayudareis en mejorar mi primer fanfic...

Un saludo a todas las fans de Bleach sobre todo de las de Byakuya y Ukitake XD

Este fic está dedicado a la que me "indujo al lado oscuro del yaoi" ( ella sabe a lo que me refiero XD ) Chibiyaoi y tambien para Gaara-chan que tiene su parte de "culpa" XDDD

Saluditosss de Sakuyitaaaa


	2. Tacto

Cápitulo 2:

Tacto

by Sakuya

* * *

Han pasado ya varios dias desde aquel encuentro...por mucho que lo intente, no consigo sacarmelo de la cabeza, no puedo...por qué me cuesta tanto olvidarle?por qué me extremezco cada vez que le veo?por qué?sólo puedo preguntarme el por qué de todo pero no obtengo respuesta y aunque la tuviera no sabria que hacer...

El tiempo pasa y me cuerpo aún puede sentir el tacto de sus manos en mi cuerpo, aquel encuentro que tuvimos...cada vez que lo pienso mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y mi mente no deja de pensar en lo que pasó en aquella cueva...no sabia que hacer...ya no sé que pensar...

A pesar de lo sucedido, yo intentaba disimular ante los demás, no queria preocupar a nadie ya que con mi enfermedad era más que suficiente pero mi cuerpo desde aquel momento no volvió a ser el mismo...seguia pensando y meditando en mi habitación, en el fondo tenia miedo de encontrarme con él asi que este tiempo he estado aqui, encerrado, sin apenas ver a nadie, no queria que nadie me viera en la situación en la que me encontraba, pero entonces...

- Ukitake-taicho, puedo pasar? - dijo un shinigami de mi escuadrón

- Adelante... - le dijo intentando parecer feliz

- Perdoneme que le interrumpa en su descanso, pero me han pedido que le entregue un mensaje

- Un mensaje dices? - le miré sorprendido

- Aqui tienes taicho - se acercó a mi y me dió un sobre blanco

- Gracias, puedes retirarte

- Hai! Ukitake-taicho - tras esto se marchó

- Una carta? de quien será?

Alguien en mi me hizo dudar en abrirla, pero mi curiosidad era más grande por momentos, ya que normalmente si paso algo vienen a verme Sentaro y Kiyone, que extraño...entonces lo decidi y la abri, ya que no ponia remitente ni nada...esto cada vez era más y más extraño...mi curiosidad ya no podia más.Dentro del sobre habia un pequeño papel, lo miré y lo que ponia aún me dejó más desconcertado y confundido...

**_A medianoche_**

**_en el lago de los recuerdos_**

**"En el lago de los recuerdos..."** no puede ser, el lago...aquel lago...donde ocurrió todo aquello...que está pasando...no lo entiendo...cada vez le entiendo menos, me dijo que no queria saber nada de lo que ocurrió alli pero por qué me ha citado alli? que está pasando?

Estube todo el dia mirando aquel pequeño papel, diciendome a mi mismo si ir o no, no sabia que hacer, mi corazón decia una cosa pero mi mente decia otra...cada vez estaba más confundido sin saber que hacer...

Estaba atardeciendo, mi mente y corazón no se ponian de acuerdo...me levanté de la cama y fui a dar un paseo por los alrededores del cuartel de la división 13... aver si asi conseguia aclararme las ideas...cada paso que daba me hacia dudar más y más...aquellos recuerdos de aquel lugar queria olvidarlos para siempre pero no podia hacerlo ya que, aunque al principio me senti extraño luego me di cuenta que me gustaba, tenia que reconocerlo, me gustaba que me tocara, me besara, me abrazara fuerte para no dejarme marchar, sus besos y sus caricias...el tacto de sus manos en mi cuerpo hacian que cada vez me sintiera más y más caliente por momentos...mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar y a calentarse más y más con cada recuerdo...entonces me percaté...sin darme cuenta habia llegado a aquel lugar al que no queria regresar...me quedé frente al lago sin poder moverme...queria salir de alli pero mi cuerpo no se movia...queria quedarme...queria verle, sentirle de nuevo...

Era aún muy temprano, acababa de oscurecer, habia una preciosa luna con un cielo cubierto de estrellas y el lago era aun mas hermoso, no podia quedarme tranquilo ya que cada vez que miraba en direccion a la cascada lo recordaba todo y mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar..cada vez estaba más caliente...entonces decidi darme un baño en aquel lago, tenia que enfriarme un poco...ya que algo en mi estaba empezando a "crecer" y no queria que Byakuya me viera asi...me quité el kimono que llevaba ( de esos que se usan para dormir ) ya que sin darme cuenta se me olvidó cambiarme y me fui con el kimono que uso para dormir...cuando me lo quité lo puse sobre una de las rocas que estaba en la orilla de aquel lago...me quedé en ropa interior ( con el fundoshi >/ ) y dudé si quitarmelo pero no queria que se mojase ya que tardaria en secarse y podria empeorar mi salud si cojiera un resfriado ...me lo quité y lo puse junto con el kimono..

Poco a poco me fui metiendo en el agua, no estaba tan fria como creia, se estaba a gusto...me adentré un poco más en el agua, llegando hasta la cascada, la atrevesé y me apoyé en las rocas que alli habian de manera que pudiera sentarme un rato y asi pensar un poco hasta que él llegara...me recosté y me puse a pensar en todo lo ocurrido...lo primero que pensé fue en lo que le diria...lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue¿Por qué? ... sólo eso...lo único que queria preguntarle era, por qué?

El tiempo pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta que ya era casi la hora y cuando me dispuse a salir del lago...vi una figura a través del lago...alguien estaba mirando en la dirección en la que me encontraba..será él?...no puede ser aún es muy temprano...faltan todavia unas horas para el encuentro...me quedé alli sin poder moverme...no podia salir de aquella manera, ya que estaba desnudo y tampoco estaba seguro de que era Byakuya, ya que de la misma manera que me pasó a mi, alguien podría encontrar este lugar de manera fortuita...cada vez estaba más y más nervioso...aquella figura mirando hacia aqui..no se movia...no hacia ningún movimiento...pero entonces empezó a hacer algo...no podia verlo con claridad hasta que aquella figura desapareció, puede que se haya dado cuenta de que hay alguien aqui y se habrá marchado ya que mis ropas estabas aún alli, cualquiera podría verlas...entonces...

* * *

El tiempo pasa y no puedo dejar de pensar en todo aquello...no sé que me pasó...mi cuerpo y mi mente reaccionarón...mi corazón...no puede ser no puedo hacer esto...ya he roto demasiadas veces las reglas y no puedo permitir que el honor de mi familia esté de nuevo en entredicho...pero mis sentimientos en ese momento...será mejor que lo deje estar...es algo que debo olvidar sea como sea...por mi bien y por el suyo propio...pero lo único que consigo es que mis dudas salten y este cada vez más confundido...

No le he visto en varios dias, estaba...no...yo no soy asi...que me importa lo que le pase...lo único que debe preocuparme es cumplir mis deberes como heredero de la familia Kuchiki y nada más...está decidido...tengo que olvidarle...decidí salir de la casa de la familia Kuchiki ya que cada vez que me volvian las dudas, parecia que la casa me aprisionaba...tenia que salir de alli...será mejor que vaya al cuartel de la división 6 y revisé todos los informes, asi me distraigo un poco...

Mientras caminaba hacia el cuartel, me encontré con Shunsui capitán de la división 8...

- ohaiyo! Byakuya-kun! - me decia en tono poco respetuoso

- ... aprende a respetar a la gente de mi posición... - le dije en tono despectivo, no podia consentir que me hablara de esa manera

- ohhh! gomen, gomen...Byakuya-chan - me dijo con una sonrisa sarcastica que me hacia que me cabreara aun mas

- ...ÒÓ - no le dije nada pero mi mirada lo decia todo

- no te enfades hombre, hay que ver que cara de pocos amigos tienes... - me dijo muy feliz acercandose a mi poniendome una mano en el hombro - no seas tan estirado hombre, la vida hay que tomarla de otra manera...la vida son dos dias...hay que vivirla y sentirla...sino lo único que eres es un muerto viviente si no disfrutas de la vida y del amor - me dijo dando hincapé en aquella ultima palabra, lo que me hizo recordar lo que pasó dias atrás con Ukitake, sabria algo este tipo? ambos son amigos desde la academia y casi siempre estan juntos.

-...no me des lecciones de como vivir, sólo eres un borracho y un mujeriego que solo sabe beber y a aprovecharse de las mujeres

- ohhhh! puede que tengas razón pero yo al menos vivo como quiero, y tu? - me dijo esto último muy serio, lo que me hizo pensar y tener más y más dudas

- ...

- te has quedados sin palabras, no? te he llegado al coranzoncito, a que si? ... bueno será mejor que me vaya ya que me estan esperando unas guapas jovencitas para ir a tomar algo, yo de ti me pensaría lo que te he dicho ...adiooosss

Me quedé alli plantado, por qué no le dije nada? me quedé pensando...que estaba haciendo con mi vida...mejor dicho de quien era esta vida? mia o ... Mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez... la verdad es que no podia encontrame con Ukitake...no tras aquellas duras palabras que le dije...seguro que ha pensado que solo me diverti con el...que solo queria pasar un buen rato con el...pero...yo...

Alcé la vista, el lugar en el que me encontraba...el lago...sin darme cuenta habia llegado alli...en el fondo queria regresar a aquel lugar...deseaba volver a revivir aquellos moemntos...sentirle de nuevo...besarle y abrazarle...no! tengo que dejar de pensar en todas estas cosas...no puedo tener estos sentimientos por un hombre...no puedo seguir este camino...debo cumplir con mi deber...por mi bien y por el de mi familia...mi familia...jee...una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara...siempre es mi familia...y yo qué? en el fondo estaba harto de todo lo referente a la familia y a las reglas ya me di cuenta de ello tras lo de Rukia, pero lo único que conseguia era engañarme a mi mismo...tenia que ser sincero y vivir mi propia vida, era lo suficiente mayor para saber que tenia que hacer...lo decidí, en aquel momento lo tuve claro...era mi familia o él...

Mientras me acercaba al lago miraba fijamente el lugar donde ocurrió todo, lo que hizo que mi venda terminase de caer de mis ojos y me hicieran verdad la realidad del mundo...me acerqué a la orilla, entonces me di cuenta de que habia unas ropas en lo alto de una roca, que extraño, quien más conoceria este lugar?...la verdad es que el lago estaba bien escondido pero alguien podria descubrirlo sin querer...me acerqué a donde estaban las ropas y entonces me di cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás del lago...me estaba observando...parecia que no queria que le descubriese asi que decidi irme no era cuestión de...entonces me fijé en las ropas...de hombre...pero estas son de... no puede ser...que hace aqui?...

Me quedé quieto mirando hacia la cascada, queria asegurarme...era él...pero que estará haciendo a estas horas aqui?...puede que esta sea mi oportunidad...utilice mi técnica del shunpa ( para teletransportarse ) y me escondi en unos árboles, queria hacerle salir y...

* * *

Decidi salir, no podia seguir ocultandome alli, ya que dentro de nada seria la hora del encuentro y no queria que me viese asi...empecé a salir con algo de recelo, ya que no estaba seguro si se habia marchado o no de alli, miraba a todos los lados con el fin de descubrir cualquier presencia que estuviera por lo alrededores pero no noté nada...me tranquilicé un poco y me acerqué hasta mis ropas para vestirme pero alguien se acercó a mi por detrás rodeando mi cuello con uno de sus brazos y con su mano sujentandome mi cuello y el brazo que le quedaba libre agarrando uno de mis brazos ya que el otro se fue a donde me estaba sujetando con la intención de impedir que me siguiera agarrando...pero no lo conseguia el era mucho más fuerte...no sabia que hacer...estaba alli desnudo y preso de una persona que no conocia...pero...

- Sabes me gustas más asi - me dijo susurrandome al oido, haciendo que me extremeciera y entonces me di cuenta cuando escuché su voz

- Byakuya! por qué? - le dije sorprendido

- Por qué?...eso lo sabrás si me das lo que quiero - no sabia que hacer tras escuchar aquellas palabra, mi cuerpo se calentaba por momentos

- O/O q-u-e q-ue es lo q-ue qu-i-eres - le dijo nervioso apenas sin gesticular palabra, ya que el mero hecho de sentirle tan cerca me ponia cada vez mas y mas nervioso y mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar

- ...a ti...

- O/O a mi? no te entiendo antes no querias n... - no me dió tiempo a terminar de hablar, sus labios sellaron los mios con un dulce beso

Sus dulces labios me besaban suavemente mientras yo aun seguia agarrado de tal manera que apenas podia moverme, entonces dejo de agarrarme y con una de sus m manos acarició mi rostro girandome hacia él...el tacto de su mano hizo que mi cuerpo se calentase aún más...no sabia que hacer...no paraba de mirarme, no me quitaba los ojos de encima...

Su mano seguia acariciando mi rostro dulcemente, se acercó a mi sin apartar la mirada y me dió otro dulce beso, seguia besandome poco a poco...yo estaba confundido pero habia algo que si tenia claro...le deseaba...deseaba a aquella persona...tenia miedo que ocurriese lo de la ultima vez pero queria volver a sentirle dentro de mi...queria estar junto a él...

Al principio sus besos eran cortos y suaves, rozando mis labios...yo necesitaba sentirlos mas...asi que yo le correspondi los besos...suaves...cortos..poco a poco mas intensos...su boca con la mia...queria sentirla mas...entonces senti su lengua...buscando desesperadamente la mia...nos encontramos en un apasionado beso...su lengua con la mia,jugando en nuestras bocas...mas calor...mas placer...entonces senti como la mano que tocaba mi rostro empezó a bajar poco a poco recorriendo todo mi cuerpo...con sólo el tacto de su mano mi cuerpo se extremecia de placer...haciendo que mi entrepierna empezará a cobrar vida...cada vez estaba más y más caliente...seguia bajando poco a poco, sin prisa lo que havia sentirme desesperado, queria que llegará abajo queria sentir el tacto de sus manos...

* * *

Sus ojos me miraban temblorosos, cada vez que le tocaba su cuerpo se extremecia...no podia dejar de mirarle...ya habia decido lo que queria hacer con mi vida y con quien estar...en ese momento me daba todo igual solo queria sentirle una vez más...le besaba suavemente, mientras acariciaba su rostro...lo que más temia es que me rechazace, aunque no me sorprenderia si lo hiciera ya que tras aquellas palabras que le dije, deberia odiarme...pero a cada beso que le daba mas me hacia asegurarme de que sentia lo mismo por mi a pesar de todo lo ocurrido...segui tocandole y besandole, al principio suaves y castos besos despues mas salvajes, con mi lengua buscaba un recoveco en su boca, queria entrar y sentir la suya...al poco de sentir que mi lengua buscaba la suya...abrió más su boca y me dejo pasar...nuestras lenguas se encontraron...besos cada vez más apasionados...su lengua calentaba la mia...mi cuerpo cada vez estaba más deseoso de sentir el suyo...pero mis ropas me lo impedian...entonces dejé de tocarle y de besarle...le tomé por los brazos y le tumbé sobrela roca que estaba detrás de él, donde estaban sus ropas ( imaginaros que en la roca uno se pueda tumbar XD )...

El estaba algo sorprendido y tambien algo molesto ya que le dejé en lo mejor...pero entonces cuando se percató de que lo que queria era quitarme las ropas, me miró y me brindó una dulce sonrisa...alargó sus brazos y me quitó el lazo que tenia por cinturón, yo mientras me quitaba la capa y la parte de arriba, además de dejar mi zampaktouh aun lado ( la espada que llevan los shinigamis ) estaba casi desnudo, salvo por el fundoshi que tapaba mi miembro ya erecto...Ukitake me miró y se acercó a mi entrepierna, lamiendo la punta con su lengua a través del fundoshi...eso me hizo gemir de placer...no me esperaba que hiciera aquello, pero me gustaba...yo ya no podia más, a cada paso de su lengua mi cuerpo se calentaba más y más, sintiendo por momentos grandes dosis de placer...

Le aparté el rostro de donde estaba y le volvi a tumbar, me quité el fundoshi y me tumbé sobre él pudiendo sentir su cuerpo junto al mio, el tacto de su piel suave junto la mia...busqué su boca...un dulce beso...después besos llenos de pasión...su lengua juegaba con la mia...besos cada vez más salvajes...con mis manos empecé a recorrer su delgado cuerpo, a cada tacto su cuerpo se extremecia de placer...cuando llegué a sus rozados pezones los pellisqué suavemente, mas contracciones de placer, entonces dejé su boca para a continuación recrearme con sus dulces pezones, empecé a lamerlos suavemente, queria saborearlos bien, poco a poco...un suave bocado...un gemido de placer...empecé a jugar un poco con ellos, queria recrearme un poco...mientras mis manos recorrian su cuerpo...

A cada segundo que pasaba más deseaba estar dentro de él, pero aún tenia que preparle...dejé sus rosados pezones para seguir bajando a cada recorrido que hacia, sus gemido eran aun mas seguidos, cada vez que le oia me sentia cada vez caliente...llegué hasta su miembro bastante erecto...hice lo mismo que me hizo el momentos antes...le lami la punta...poco a poco...empecé a recorrer su miembro con mi lengua de arriba a abajo...mas gemidos de placer...sus manos intentaban disminuir aquellos gemidos que tanto me ponian...pero lo único que conseguia es que estuviera más deseoso de él...

Tras recrearme un rato, meti su miembro en mi boca,mas gemidos...contracciones de placer...su respiración cada vez mas acelerada y agitada...con mi boca succionaba su pene y con mi lengua jugaba...empecé a moverme, de arriba a abajo, lento al principio después empecé a aumentar cada vez más rapido el ritmo...gemidos...su dulce voz...entonces decidi empezar a preparar su dulce entrada, queria ser uno con él...con una de mis manos acariciaba su firme trasero mientras con la otra me diriji hacia su boca queria que lamiese mis dedos ya que necesitaba lubricar su caviadad para que asi le hiciese el menos daño posible...con su lengua empezó a recorrer mis dedos,yo seguia mientras jugando con su miembro casi apunto, entonces deje su boca y me fui hacia su trasero introduciendo poco a poco uno de mis dedos...al principio algo de dolor pero después empezó a relajarse de nuevo, el segundo...a continuación el tercero, ya casi estaba listo, poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a tener mis dedos dentro de su entrada...mi dedos se movian la ritmo de mi boca, arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera...de la pasión me agarró mis cabellos jalandome para que parase...

-... no p-u-edo m-as... - me decia con voz entrecortada del placer

-...esta vez... - no pude terminar de hablar sus labios sellaron los mios como yo anteriormente hice con los suyos

Entonces le agarré y subi un poco sus caderas para que me fuera más fácil entrar, introduje la punta de mi miembro suavemente pero Ukitake me abrazó salvajemente haciendo que sin poder resistirme terminara de introducir mi miembro de un sólo empujón...gemido de dolor...ya estaba dentro...pero le habia hecho algo de daño asi que empecé a mecerme suavemente...no queria hacerle más daño del que ya le habia hecho...asi que hice movimientos suaves...el ya estaba más relajado...a cada meceo se abrazaba con más fuerte a mi...entonces aumenté el ritmo...mas y mas...placer...nuestros cuerpos tocandose...mas rapido...mas fuerte...a cada embestida, gemidos de placer que me hacian aumentar más el ritmo...más...hasta que llegamos al orgasmo...su semen cubria mi torso y el mio recorria su cavidad...nuestras respiraciones poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad...seguiamos abrazados...uno junto al otro...no dejabamos de mirarnos...entonces un dulce beso..despues uno más apasionado...en ese momento ya habia tomado mi decisión...y no dejaría que nada ni nadie me hiciera cambiar...

Nos quedamos un rato uno encima del otro, me recosté a su lado...nuestras respiraciones ya eran casi normales pero entonces...algo extraño pasaba, de repente Ukitake se reincorporó, su cara estaba cada vez más pálida...respiraba con dificultad...

- qué ocurre? - le dije preocupado

- gomen , estoy bien sólo que estoy un poco cansado - me dijo mostrandome una sonrisa como si con ello queria que me preocupase menos, pero lo que conseguia era todo lo contrario ya que sabia que su salud era algo débil y...

De repente empezó a toser más y más fuerte, se volvió de tal manera que no le viese la cara...con sus manos intentaba disimular su tos pero entonces agarré sus manos y me di cuenta...estaban cubiertas de sangre, estaba más enfermo de lo que admitia...

- de veras no te preocupes s-ol-o... - no terminó la frase, sus ojos se cerraron cayendo sobre mi desmayado

- Ukitake...ehhh...despierta...

* * *

Weee! ya está subido el 2 capitulo de la historia, no sé porque pero el final lo dejo también algo triste, bueno habrá que ver que es lo que pasará con Uki-chan

espero que os esté gustando el fic ya que es el primero que hago asi que me gustaria que me dejarais vuestras reviews y demás tanto buenas como malas quiero saber lo que opinais

Saluditosss de Sakuyitaaa


	3. Oído

**Capitulo 3:**

**Oido**

Las horas pasaban, no paraba de dar vueltas, no sabia que hacer.Queria ir a verle,pero no me atrevi, ya que era demasiado duro para mi verle en ese estado y más aún tenia miedo de que supieran la relación que tenia con Ukitake, ya que no sólo eramos "compañeros" shinigamis, sino que nuestra "amistad" iba más allá.Demasiados problemas, aún tenia mis dudas, aunque lo que más me preocupaba era la salud de la persona que consiguió que pensara más allá de las reglas, por alguna razón me sentía bien cuando estaba con él,pero todavía seguía pensando en las reglas y en el qué dirán si alguien se llega a enterar.

No pude aguantar y mis ganas de saber como estaba eran mayores que mi propio orgullo de noble, tenia que verle, deseaba mirarle...Lo que menos pensaba en ese momento era en el montón de papales que tenia que revisar, habia cosas más importantes en ese momento.Mi cuerpo seguia el camino hacia la división 4 donde le lleve, argumentando que le encontré cerca de donde estaba dando un paseo, mi mente decia que tenia que dejarle alli e irme, eso hice, aunque al poco tiempo regresé ya que mi corazón no estaba tranquilo pensando una y otra vez en como estaria él.

Llequé a aquel lugar nuevamente y mientras me dirijia a donde se encontraba Ukitake, entonces en el momento en el que me disponia a ver como se encontraba uno de los shinigamis de mi división se acercó corriendo llevando en su mano una carta, me imaginé que es lo que era, seguramente una nueva misión o un aviso de Yama-ji ( el jefe de la división, el viejo petado, nunca imaginé que alguien podia tener tanto músculo )

- Kuchiki-taicho...kuchiki-taicho

- Nani ¬¬ que es lo que ocurre? - le dije de manera pasota ( jejeje ese es mi macarroni XD )

-...etto...un mensaje urgente de la división 1...taicho - me dijo con la respiración entrecortada, normal se habia hartado de correr detrás mia ¬¬

- Un mensaje? - coji la carta que llevaba el shinigami y me dispuse a verla, lo que me imaginé, tenia que reunirme con Yama-ji de manera urgente, por qué en este momento? hoy no es mi dia, me dije para mi - esta bien, puedes irte y seguir con tus tareas.

- HAi, Kuchiki-taicho

Estaba tan cerca de donde se encontraba, pero no podia seguir los pocos pasos que nos separaban.No podia permitir que nada ni nadie, nos separase y menos ahora cuando por fin habia encontrado...No pude seguir epnsando ya que otros pensamientos me embargaban, no sabia que estaba diciendo ni lo que hacia, no era propio en mi, yo no soy asi, pero por qué me importa tanto. Es un hombre, un capitán de otra división, qué es lo que me pasa?No es propio de mi actuar de esta manera, ni siquiera me porte de esta manera cuando iban a ejecutar a mi hermana, por qué el mero hecho de estar con este hombre me ha cambiado tanto? ( no pienses tanto hombre, que es muy fácil...porque Uki está pa comerselo con lo adorable que es , yo quiero uno pa mi XD )

Me alejé aún más de aquella puerta que nos separaba, podia escuchar su respiración, se notaba que le costaba respirar, me dolía el pecho...no...debo de dejar de pensar en estas cosas, está en buenas manos Unohana se encargará de él, no deberia preocuparme tanto.Será mejor que vaya a ver cuanto antes a Yama-ji y saber que es lo que quiere asi podré venir a ver como se encuentra Ukitake y quedarme algo más tranquilo.

Cuando llegué al cuartel de la división 1, vi a Yama-ji algo preocupado, ya me estaba temiendo lo peor, seguro que me manda a realizar alguna misión de suma importancia lo que hará que no pueda verle en dias.

-Yama-ji-san que ocurre? Por qué tanta urgencia?

- Hay una misión que debes de encargarte.

- De qué se trata?

- Los detalles te los dejo en este informe, de todos modos quiero que seas tu el que compruebe si son ciertos.

- Entiendo - le decia mientras cojia el papel

- Todo lo explicado está sucediendo en el mundo humano asi que quiero que vayas hoy mismo alli y te pongas en contacto con Kisuke, el te dará más detalles y un gigai.Si hay algún problema le me lo comunicará inmediantante, de todos modos tu teniente ya se encuentra alli, te esperará con Kisuke, ambos tendreis que realizar dicha investigación también he pedido que el chico os ayude.

- Kurosaki Ichigo?

- si, asi es.Espero pronto tu informe, ya he avisado de tu llegada asi que preparate y estáte a las 12.30 en el lugar indicado,de acuerdo?

- Hai, asi lo haré.Si me disculpa.

- Puedes irte.

Tras escuchar lo que me dijo Yama-ji, lo único que no se me quitaba de la cabeza era de que está misión iba a ser bastante larga y que no podria ver a Ukitake en semanas, no, hasta que no terminara la misión.Apenas tenia tiempo para preparar las cosas para el viaje ni siquiera podria verle, no sabia nada desde esta estará?Será mejor que lo deje estar y piense en terminar cuanto antes con mi deber de shinigami.

Una vez estube preparado, me diriji hacia el portal dimensional que me llevaria al mundo humano, mientras lo cruzaba, empecé a recordad lo que habia pasado en los últimos dias... mostrando una leve sonrisa.Al final del camino me encontré con Urahara, antiguo miembro de la división 12, encargado de las investigaciones cientificas y demás. No habia cambiado nada...siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara ¬¬#

-Weeeeeeee!!!!!! Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemosss Kuchika-san XDDD

- ... - pasando totalmente de él

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! no seas tan serio hombre XDDDD

- ... ¬¬ - cada vez me estaba cabreando más con esa cara tonto que tiene - ... donde está Renji?

- Eh!?... XD está al venir, si no recuerdo mal hoy salia más tarde del instituto ( to happy de la vida el tio, con su sonrisa profidén )

- Ok, entonces me adelantaré e iré a echar un vistazo por los alrededores

- Espera... - decia mientras rebuscaba entre sus ropas - toma, te hará falta

- ¿? y esto?

- es un móvil ( tecnologia punta XD ) te ayudará a detectar a los hollows cercanos y para que estemos en contacto.En cuanto llegue Abarai-kun le diré que te llame

- ... me voy

- Ok ok no te entretengo mas, ahh el móvil además de ser un rastreador tambien es localizador y le he añadido algunos extras como son mapas de la ciudad y demás, te ayudarán...se me olvidaba, ya tengo preparado tu gigai, cuando lo necesites me avisas...

- Entiendo...de momento no lo utilizaré, iré más rápido si voy en forma de shinigami.

- bueno ya sabes donde estoy, si necesitas algo sólo tienes que decirlo

- ¬¬ - no le dije nada pero mi mirada lo decia todo, cada vez me caia mal aquel tipo y esa sonrisa

Salí de la tienda de Urahara y miré por lo alrededores, entonces senti el reiatsu de Kurosaki, no estaba muy lejos...el muy inútil aún no ha aprendido a ocultar su energia espiritual,lógico que todo hollow del lugar se vayan hacia él, no puedo creer que ese crio me venciera ¬¬ , es una fuente de poder andante...mmm...ya que estoy cerca iré a echar un vistazo, asi de camino veo a Rukia, que seguro debe de estar con él, no me hace mucha gracia que se pegue tanto a él ¬¬# .Mejor me pongo en camino antes de que se me haga tarde.

Mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado, pude observar como era la vida en el mundo humano, cuando vine hace unos meses, apenas pude fijarme ya que estube muy poco tiempo.Todo estaba muy cambiado, casi no reconocia nada, salvo algunas antiguas casas que habian permanecido intactas a lo largo de los años.Cada vez notaba más cerca la energia espiritual del mocoso no andaba lejos, la zona donde me encontraba parecia un colegio, habia muchos jovenes por los alrededores.Me diriji al tejado del edificio más grande, supongo que es donde se impartian las clases, pero lo que me encontré alli...

- Renji que haces, déjame... no me gusta que hagamos esto en el colegio - decia mientras intentaba safarce de Renji, el cual estaba "demasiado" cerca de Kurasaki

- Ahhhh no seas bestia quieres romperme el cuello o qué - cojiendole de los brazos y acercandose más a él, esta actitud es... ¬////¬ demasiado cercana por lo que veo.

- hey hey ya basta no quiero y punto, asi que no me insistas más, que alguien puede vernos

- ehhhhh no me digas que te averguenzas XD jajajajajaaaaa

- no te rias - decia tras un fuerte puñetazo en la cara

- AHHHHHHHHH eso ha dolido - hablaba tirado en el suelo tras el fuerte golpe, será mejor que me vaya, hay cosas que mejor no verlas

- Etto...

- que ocurre Ichigo, parece que habia alguien...

- seguro? pues no yo he sentido nada...seguro que alguna escusa para que te deje tranquilo...

- NANIIIIIIIIIIII excusa dicessss seráss BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - cabreado a más no poder - ÒÓ te he dicho que he sentido una presencia

- si claro y yo me lo creo, con lo inútil que eres sintiendo energias como para detectar a alguien a dos palmos de tus narices

- tu sigue asi que hoy te la ganassss BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Aún podia sentir como discutian y tras un fuerte silencio se escuchó un portazo.La verdad es que parecia una pelea de ama... ¬¬ mejor lo dejo estar que bastante mosqueado estoy como para aguantar una tonteria asi...ahhhh me voy de aqui, no vaya ser que vea algo que no debiera. Segui el camino por donde vine en dirección a la tienda de Urahara, demasiadas cosas en un mismo dia, será mejor que me vaya y descanse un rato a ver si asi me despejo un poco.

Cuando llegué a la tienda me encontré a Urahara en la puerta, con esa sonrisa que cada vez que la veia me ponia más de los nervios...

-Ohayo!! Kuchiki-san, ya está de regreso?

- ... Donde está mi cuarto?

- Eh?! ahhh ahora mismo se lo digo - ni mirandole con cara de asco ni siendo antipático con él quitaba esa sonrisa de la cara, lo único que conseguia es que siguiera con esa actitud - es esta

- Nani! esta habitación dices?!

- si es la mejor que tenemos, dentro de una hora serviremos la comida, ya te avisaremos cuando esté lista... nos vemosss

OO La cara de sorpresa no se me quitaba de la cara, si esta era la mejor como serían las otras? mejor no uno de los futones que habia en la habitación y lo eché al suelo, para asi recostarme un rato hasta la hora de la cena, estaba cansado, más bien mentalmente que fisicamente, habian pasado demasiadas cosas en el dia de hoy dificiles de asimilar.

Sin darme cuenta, poco a poco me fui quedando dormido, siendo lo último que veia antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente, el rostro de Ukitake, con esa dulce sonrisa en su cara ... de repente empecé a sentir varios escalofrios por mi cuerpo...ahhh...que es esta sensasión...mmmm... por qué me hace sentir tan bien...ahhh...sin darme cuenta empecé a gemir debido al placer que estaba sintiendo por momentos, no sabia que me estaba pasando, asi que abri los ojos, para mi sorpresa...

- Ukitake!! que haces? como es qu-e... Ahhhhhh - más sentia por momentos

Ukitake estaba en mi entrepierna, no sabia que hacia alli y menos porque estaba haciendo aquello, pero me gustaba más por momentos...lamia con voracidad de arriba a bajo, mientras lo hacia me miraba con esos ojos llenos de lujuria, no parecia el mismo, que le habia pasado para llegar a este extremo...ahhhh...más contracciones de placer, estaba a punto de venirme, entonces dejó mi miembro en todo su esplendor y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con su lengua, a medida que subia las zonas que habian pasado por lengua estaban cada vez más calientes, se recreo en mi ombligo para después llegar a mis pezones que estaban duros debido a tanto placer que estaba sintiendo, nunca me habia echo esto, en las veces que estubimos juntos era yo el que llevaba la iniciativa, estaba sorprendido por momentos pero me gustaba...Ahhhh...cada vez gemia con más frecuencia, se habia parado en mis pezones, jugando con ellos, los besaba, los lamia deseoso, pequeños mordiscos...más placer, estaba llegando otra vez al orgasmo y de nuevo me dejó con las ganas, lo hacia a posta...

-Aún no vas a venirte, lo haremos juntos - me decia de forma sensual, estaba muy sorprendido no esperaba esto de Ukitake

Tras dejar mis pezones se dirijio a mi cara, lamiendo el cuello, la clavicula, mi mejilla, hasta llegar a mis labios, el cual lamió con deseo para después,devorarmelos...suaves besos al principios, luego más salvajes, su lengua buscaba la mia y yo la suya, nos encontramos y seguimos besandonos cada vez con más intensidad, estaba deseoso de poseerlo pero lo que vino a continuación hizo que mis planes no fueran como yo habia pensando desde un principio.

Aparto su rostro del mio, con una de sus manos, empezó a cariciar mis labios, sabia lo que pretendia, estaba tan extasiado de placer que hice lo que me pidió y lami sus dedos con lujuria mientras el me miraba con su sonrisa tierna en la cara, lo que hacia que me excitara mas por momentos.Una vez lami sus dedos volvió a buscar mis labios con más deseo e intensidad que antes, mientras su mano recorria mi espalda hasta llegar a aquella zona, donde yo anteriormente le tomé a él, aunque ahora iba yo a ser el que recicibia, al principio no me hacia gracia la idea pero estaba deseoso de sentirle y abrazarle que me daba igual todo...el primer dedo entró, dolor,poco a poco fue moviendolo para que me fuera acostumbrando, entonces pensé que esta sensación es la que de seguro habria sentido Ukitake cuando yo le posei, otro dedo, al principio de cada entrada de uno de sus dedos me dolia pero apenas pasaba los segundos cuando ya sólo sentia más placer, otro más, ya habian tres dedos en mi interior, estaba exhausto de tanto placer...entonces sacó sus dedos y dejó mi boca para posteriormente levantar mis caderas de tal manera que le fuera más fácil penetrarme, otra vez ese dolor, senti como la punta de su miembro intentaba introducirse dentro de mi estrecha cavidad, poco a poco iba metiendo más profundamente su miembro hasta que entró totalmente...

-AHhh

- Si quieres puedo parar - me dijo preocupado

- no te preocupes y sigue

- tras el dolor te llenaras de mi placer

Tras escuchar sus palabras una fuerte embestida que hizo que me estremeciera de dolor, empezó a mecerce poco a poco, para que me fuera costumbrando, a medida que me penetraba una y otra vez, sentia cada vez más y más placer, nunca habia sentido esto, pero iba gustando cada vez más, nunca crei que alguien de mi carácter cayera ante alguien como Ukitake, sólo el sonido de sus gemidos provocaban los mios, más placer,a cada momento iba aumentando el ritmo, ya no habia dolor solo placer, lujuria, deseo, extasis...una última embestida más fuerte que las demás y llegamos al orgasmo, mi torso estaba cubierto de mi semen y en mi cavidad sentia como sacaba su miembro notando como salia a la vez su leche de mi interior...mi respiración volvia a la normalidad poco a poco, pero entonces...

-Kuchiki-sannnn!!! la cenaaa

EHhhh, me levanté sobrexaltado y algo confuso, que habia pasado,no lo entiendo si...miré debajo de las sabanas comprobando que habia semen en mi fundoshi, habia llegado al orgasmo, pero Ukitake no estaba...entonces me di cuenta,habia sido todo un sueño, el grito que habia pegado Urahara al llamarme para cenar me habia devuelto a la realidad... pero por qué tube ese sueño? por qué aun siento el sonido de su respiración en mi oido? Mi cuerpo aun tenia señales de aquel momento...

Antes que nada me limpié y me quité la yukata que tenia para colocarme de nuevo el traje de shinigami, aún seguia pensando lo que ocurrió no hace mucho, haciendo que me preguntase como estaria Ukitake en estos momentos, por momentos me daba cuenta lo mucho que yo estaba cambiando, nunca imaginé que llegaría a esto...de todos modos algo tenia claro no me arrepentia.

Salí de la habitación sin ninguna gana para llegar hasta un pequeño salón, el lugar me parecia más tétrico por momentos ¬¬ , habia un pequeña mesa con algunos platos y la cena, ¬¬U la gota crecía por momentos. Urahara ya estaba sentado al lado de un tipo con gafas y dos crios con pintas aún más extrañas, pero no veia a Renji, dónde se habrá metido? puede que esté con...mejor ni lo pienso.

- Kuchiki-sannn veo que ya tienes mejor ca...

- Dónde está Renji? - no le dejé terminer de hablar

- bueno pues dijo que iba a estar fuera y que no volveria hasta tarde, dijo que tenia que ...

- Voy a buscarle - no tenia ganas de escucharle la verdad

- bueno como quieras U

- Yo también volveré tarde, si Yami-ji se comunica decidle que ya estoy en ello según lo acordado

- Ok!!

Antes de que terminase de hablar coji mis cosas y me fui de aquel lugar tan poco indicado para un noble como yo y me dispuse a buscar al inútil de mi teniente, puede que esté haciendo las investigaciones pertinentes o eso creia, hasta que empecé a sospechar donde podia estar. Kurosaki Ichigo, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, su casa no estaba muy lejos, pero...habia algo que me decia que mejor no fuera pero tenia que comprobar algo.

De tejado en tejado me diriji hacia la casa de Ichigo, ya casi habia llegado, era fácil de encontrar, al desprender tanta energia se podia localizar desde kilómetros, oculté mi presencia en todo momento y llegué hasta la casa, una de las ventanas estaba abierta, me asomé desde el tejado de enfrente y lo que vi alli, fue lo que más me temia aunque preferiria que no fuese asi pero alli estaban, uno encima del otro besandose con lujuria...

Renji no paraba de buscarle, Ichigo le miraba con cara picara, ambos estaban deseosos de estar uno junto al otro, eso se notaba, era la misma sensación que tengo cuando estoy con Ukitake...cada vez eran más los besos, más apasionados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas se metian en mis oidos haciendo recordar aquellos momentos en la estuve con Ukitake y el sueño que tuve no hace mucho.

-Ya basta Renji nos van a oir

- No, bastante he aguantado hoy

- Naniiiii no seas cabezón y vete de una vez ÒÓ, no se supone que Byakuya venia hoy - ese mocoso sigue faltandome al respeto ¬¬#

- Si digo no es que no.

Vi como seguian besandose, cada vez más, Ichigo intentaba safarse de Renji pero el lo agarraba con fuerza, de todos modos no es que le pusiese mucho empeño por quitarselo de encima ¬¬U. Entonces, Renji empezó a besar su cuello y su torso, Ichigo intentaba taparse la boca con el fin de que no se escuchasen sus gemidos, pero apenas lo podia evitar, Renji se recreó en sus pezones y empezó a bajar otra vez hasta llegar hasta la entrepierna, yo ya me estaba poniendo malo,no sabia si ir a decirles algo o simplemente observar, no sabia que hacer, mientras pensaba sólo podia escuchar los gemidos de Ichigo, cada vez más fuertes, se notaba que era inmenso el placer que estaba sintiendo por momentos, Renji estaba disfrutando de su entrepierna, entonces me di cuenta.

Yo también me estaba excitando, a cada gemido que escuchaba más se me endurecia, era algo incomprensible que alguien de mi linaje se estuviera excitando con tan sólo oirles, casi no me reconocia, tanto habia cambiado?...ahhh...ahhhh...cada vez más gemidos placenteros, yo ya no podia evitarlo, sin que ellos lo notasen me pusé debajo de su ventana de tal manera que podia escuchar más de cerca lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella habitación, me aflojé el cinturón y liberé mi endurecido miembro,empecé a tocarlo suavemente de arriba a abajo mientras oia lo que hacian...

- Renji ya basta, voy a venirme... AHHHHhh

- No sabes del todo mal //

- Cállate Bakaaaa O///////////////O

- Jejeje , será mejor que continuemos...

- No dejame...Ahhhh

- Lame los dedos o prefieres que te la meta ya

- O//////O eres tonto o qué?...mejor...

- no te oigo

- Lam-eré...

-Ehhh? que has dicho?

- Lameré tus dedos bakaaa

- Jejeejeje entonces aqui tieness

- Con esto es suficiente ¬//////////¬

-Ahora meteré el primer dedo

- Ahhhh, baka duelee ahhh

- mmmm veras que pronto te encontraras mejor, ahora el segundo

- Ahhhh, dejalo ya...

- El tercero...ya estas casi listo

- Ya bastaa

- Ahora viene los mejor, pronto te sentiras como nunca

- Esperaaa...ahhhh

- Ya está dentro

- Bakaaaa, no seas bestia

- Gomen, iré moviendome despacio

- Un momento...

Ya eran uno, seguia escuchando...aquellos gemidos llenos de placer,sus respiraciones entrecortadas, yo no paraba de mover mi mano de arriba a abajo casi siguiendo el ritmo en que Renji le embestia una y otra vez, hasta que se escuchó un fuerte gemido, sin darme cuenta los tres llegamos al orgasmo...cada vez estaba más sorprendido de lo ocurrido y más aún lo que acababa de hacer, me limpié y me fui lo más rápido que pude del lugar, no queria que nadie me viese y menos en la situación en la que estaba no hace ni unos segundos.

La verdad es que hay cosas que mejor son no oirlas porque al final todo cambia...

Continuará...

Ya tengo el capitulo 4 hecho pero hasta que no tenga más review no lo pongo ya que no sé si la gente lo está leyendo asi que ya sabeiss dejadme algún review porfis.


	4. Olfato

**Capitulo 4:**

**Olfato**

En la sociedad de almas ...

"Han pasado ya varios dias desde lo que pasó... Ahg por qué a mi?! "

- Ukitake-taicho...se encuentra mejor!?

-Eh?! Claro ya estoy mucho mejor... ////

-Nos dió un buen susto cuando llegó al hospital, menos mal que Kuchiki-taicho le encontró, si no podría haber sido mucho peor - me dijo uno de las enfermeras - de todos modos será mejor que descanse un poco más ya que aún está convaleciente.

-No te preocupes ya me encuentro mucho mejor ( to happy de la vida)

-Es mejor que descanses - escuché una voz de fondo- ya sabes que si empeoras, te costará más recuperarte y eso no lo queremos VERDAD!-me dijo Unohana-taicho, de tal manera que daba hasta miedo U

-De acuerdo haré lo que me digas - intentando disimular mi preocupación, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar, aunque más bien era una persona... - etto me gustaría volver a mi casa si es posible... U

-SERÁ mejor que te dejemos descansar, vendré más tarde para ver como sigues - me dijo con esa sonrisa maquiavélica, sin escuchar lo que habia dicho ¬¬U- bueno vamonos y descansa, te conviene dormir un rato y no pensar en demasiadas cosas

- OOU ¿? - qué habrá querido decir, me dá escalofrios el imaginar tan siquiera lo que puede llegar a saber Unohana-taicho, ya de por si dá miedo cuando a veces te habla y cualquiera le dice lo contrario ¬¬U

Intenté dormir como pude, pero no lo conseguia, el mero hecho de que alguien pudiera sospechar lo que habia pasado entre Byakuya y yo me hacia sentir...ahhh!! no sé que hacer...y si lo descubren? y si yo? O///////O...En qué estoy pensando, no puedo seguir asi! No quiero pensar en él, no puedo...esto no saldrá bien...pero que digo?! si ambos somos hombres, además capitanes y el un noble...por qué sigo pensando en ello?! no puedo másss...

De repente escuché que alguien entraba en la habitación y para mi sorpresa era Shunsui, que se las via ingeniado para poder entrar a la habitación sin que nadie se diera cuenta y eso sin contar que habia conseguido despistar a Nanao, su teniente, eso ya es mérito. A veces me dá pena ella ... tener que estar todo el tiempo aguantandolo . Aún recuerdo cuando eramos jóvenes, era todo un caso, más de una le dió una buena paliza

-Veo que te alegras de verme

-//// Estaba pensando en cuando eramos jóvenes, en como te las ingeniabas para despistar a los profesores y demás.

-Jajajaa veo que te acuerdas de aquellos tiempos ahhh!! La vida de estudiante es lo mejor

-Jeejejeje aunque aun sigues con esa vida - intentaba olvidar aquellos pensamientos pero a pesar de intentarlo no podia.

-Mmmmmm se te vé en la cara que algo no va bien y creo que sé que es

-Nani?! O////O Etto qu-e q-ue qui-eres decir a mi n-o me pa-sa nada - mentía eso se me notaba en la cara que la tenia como el tomate.

-Jejejeee puede que haya una manera de que dejes de pensar en esas cosas

- Ehhh?! Maner... - no me dió tiempo a decir nada cuando Shunsui se me acercó y me dió un fugaz beso en los labios - Q-UÉ Hacess?!-le dije sobresaltado.

-Sé lo que hay entre tú y Byakuya, puede que tenga yo algo de culpa de que esta situación llegara a estos extremos pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo dejarte que estes con él. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te haga daño y eso no voy a permitirlo de ninguna de las maneras...

-Pero Q-UÉ dices???- apenas me dió tiempo para decir nada más cuando me cogió de ambas manos y me tumbó bruscamente sobre la cama, sellando a continuación mis labios con los suyos impidiendo que yo dijera ninguna palabra. Sus labios eran muy diferentes de los de Byakuya, a pesar de su calidez yo no sentía lo mismo que cuando me besaba.

Su fuerza era mayor que la mia, era lógico aún estaba convaleciente de mi enfermedad y el tratamiento me habia dejado muy débil por lo que apenas podia safarme de él. Su mano agarraba las mias, mientras que con la otra empezaba a acariciar mi cuerpo. Estaba mal, era mi amigo y compañero, yo no queria esto...pero mi cuerpo era débil no podia apenas resistirme, su mano pasaba a través de la yukata que llevaba puesta, acariciando mi pecho suavemente...

-Ya BASTA SHUNSUI...YO NO QUIERO ESTOO!!- le dije intentando separarme de él.

-Estas seguro de ello, tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario a tus palabras...ya estas casi erecto aqui abajo

-NO POR FAVOR!! YA BASTA...SABES QUE YO...O/////////O

Su cuerpo se pegó al mio intentando impedir mis movimientos casi lo conseguía, yo apenas tenia fuerzas. Entonces su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo de manera lasciva, era mi amigo de la juventud y nada más pero esto se estaba llendo demasiado lejos. No quería que siguiera pero el me sujetaba fuertemente con su mano las mias, yo no podia hacer nada. Dejé de moverme, mis ojos estaban vidriosos y fue cuando vino a mi mente aquellos momentos que habia pasado con él, no queria, pero al final lo hacia porque mi cuerpo lo deseaba, fue cuando me di cuenta, me habia enamorado... a la persona que queria era Byakuya.

-Veo que por fin te has dado cuenta - alejandose de mi sentandose en la cama mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Ehhh?! Qué quieres decir?

- AAAhhhh!!!Crees que te iba a violar, que te haria algo que tu no quisieras?

-Etto, entonces por qué?

-Por qué? Porque queria que entendieras que el corazón no se rige por el sexo de la persona a la que amas, si la quieres es lo que importa, además eres como un libro abierto para mi, tienes un gran corazón y sé quien lo tiene ahora mismo...aunque la verdad preferiria tenerlo yo pero bueno que se le va hacer...

-O/////////////////O Yo...Eres un BAKA!!

-JEjejeje me gusta cuando te pones asi de todos modos ya sabes que hay otra persona que me gusta jejejeeje bueno eso es ya un caso aparte...¬¬U

-¿? Hay veces que me cuesta entenderte, eres como un niño pequeño U

-Bueno de todos modos tengo que decirte que Byakuya se encuentra en el mundo humano hasta nueva orden y de seguro que va a tardar, si eso cuando quieras me llamas y te desahogas conmigo

-ERESSSS UN BAKAAAA!!! O/////////////////O - dándole un golpe con la almohada en todo el careto.

-Jejeejeje era broma pero lo de que Byakuya está en el mundo humano no, que conste - me dijo mientras le caia por la nariz un rabillo de sangre ( que bestia Uki-chan XD )

-Te encontré! - dijo alguien que se asomaba por la puerta con cara de pocos amigos.

-AHHHH NANAO-CHANN has venido a buscarmeee, me echabas de menoss ?

PLAFF!!

No le dió tiempo ni a reaccionar cuando ya se vió con la marca de un libro en la cara. Eso tuvo que doler, ya que el libro era bien gordo U... ( imaginaos el Quijote golpeandote en todo el careto y con ganas U )

-Llevó todo el santo dia buscándole y le encuentro aqui molestando a Ukitake-taicho.

-No te preocupes si yo estoy bien , al contrario me alegra que me visiten, esto estaba demasiado tranquilo.

-Ves NAnao-CHANNN como no molesto.

-Hay que irse - le decia mientras le cojia por una oreja, como si fuera un niño de tres años, incluso los crios de esa edad son menos problemáticos que Shunsui( aunque viendo la supernany me he dado cuenta que cuando tengas un niño hay que comprar una jaula, porque dan miedo ///// ) - Siento las molestias Ukitake-taicho, que se mejore - llevándose consigo a Shunsui diciendo sin parar NANAO-CHAN I LOVE YOUUUU , la verdad es que la escena era muy cómica , haciendo que apereciera en mi una sonrisa y poco después una gran verguenza tras lo que dijo Shunsui al irse...

-Será mejor que se lo digasss o sino no te dejo tranquilo

- O///////////O

-Estese quieto de una vez y no arme tanto escándalo que estamos en un hospital!!

-No seas asi NANAO-CHANNNN

Tras esto volvió el silencio, propio del lugar en el que me encontraba, pero esta vez todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para mi gusto,hacia que pusiera nervioso, más de lo que ya estaba ¬¬.Las horas pasaban y no me podia quitar de la cabeza lo que hace apenas un rato habia pasado, me habia dado cuenta de lo que sentia, de lo que queria pero y si él no sentia lo mismo?! y si? con esto lo único que hacia es volver al principio, será mejor que lo averigue o me va a dar algo. Coji mis ropas de shinigami y me vestí, por último coji mi zampaktouh y me dispuse a salir de la habitación cuando de repente, la vi ¬¬U...

-Se puede SABER a donde vas?! Ukitake-taicho...

-Yo pues U - lo mío es mala suerte y lo demás son tonterias- pues me encuentro mucho mejor e iba a volver al cuartel de la división 13 para...

-Está bien, de todos modos Yama-ji quiere verte, lo antes posible.

- EHH?! - me sorprendió más el que me dijera "Está bien..." que Yama-ji queria hablar conmigo( Unohana al poderr!! XD)- ok! iré sin falta a la división 1

-Pero no te sobreesfuerces, cuando no te encuentres bien, VEN a verme, de acuerdo?

- Siii no te preocupes U- entonces me diriji a la división 1, para qué querrá verme? estaba algo extrañado pero cuando llegué a la división lo que más me sorprendió era ver a Shunsui alli también, tenia la oreja derecha como un tomate fruto del "arrastre" de Nanao...

-Os he hecho llamar para deciros que tengo una misión para vosotros, según los informes que me han llegado hay cambios en el mundo humano que sólo se pueden percibir desde la sociedad de las almas.

-Cambios?! - le pregunté algo sobreexaltado

-Si cambios en el espacio temporal de algunas zonas del pueblo donde vive aquel ryoka, además de extraños comportamientos de los hollows de la zona.

-Mmmm también los humanos se ven afectados de alguna manera?-dijo Shunsui.

-Tarde o temprano sufriran las consecuencias, será mejor que os unais al grupo que ya envié al mundo humano y que les aviseis de los cambios y las circunstancias que ahora pasan. En cuenta llegueis, avisad de cualquier cosa que averigueis, está misión es de vital importancia. Entregadle este informe al capitán kuchiki,la prioridad de la misión ha cambiado,debemos relegar a un segundo plano la búsqueda de Aizen y demás ( si habeis leido el manga y los capitulos anteriores a este sabreis de que hablo )

-Ok!!- dijimos Shunsui y yo al unisono.

Tras salir del recinto y cuando nos disponíamos a prepararnos para salir...

-Ohhh!! Veo que hoy tenemos suerte no crees? Shiro-chan!

-Ehhh?! A qué viene eso?

-Al final no tendrás que esperar mucho a ver a tu querido Byakuya después de todo, no?

-O////////////O - es verdad ni siquiera lo habia pensado, que haré cuando le vea...

En ese momento en la tienda de Urahara...

-Holaaaa Kuchiki-sannnn donde has estadooo?? Te ves algo pálido? ( el otro superhappy de la vida XD)

- ...

- No seas asi hombre que tengo que darte una sorpresa

- ¬¬U De qué se trata?

- Según un informe que me ha llegado de la sociedad de las almas, hay una nueva misión que cumplir XDD

- Nueva misión?

- Sip XDD de todos modos pronto llegarán dos nuevos invitados con toda la información.

- ...? - de quienes estará hablando? De todos modos en este momento tras lo que he visto ya nada me va a sorprender o eso creia...

Ya en el mundo humano...

-Ohhhhhh!!!! Bienvenidosssss a la tienda de Uraharaa

- AHHH!!! claro ... etto un placer - le dije ( vuelvo como Ukitake )

-Ya me han informado de algo pero bueno será mejor que vayamos arriba y hablemos con más detalle, ya esta alli esperando Kuchiki-san y Renji-kun está al llegar o eso creo ( nota: aquellos que lleven la serie sabrán que cuando Ichigo va a la sociedad de las almas lo hacen a través de una puerta que hay en el sótano de su casa )

-O/////O - cuando escuché que Byakuya estaba sólo a escasos metros de mi, mi corazón empezó a latir de tal manera que parecia que se me fuese a salir del pecho.

-Jejejee será mejor que no hagamos esperar al señor no vaya a ser que se nos enfade - dijo Shunsui de manera pícara mientras me miraba lo que me hizo sonrojarme como un pimiento en segundos, diciendome a mi mismo "tragame tierra" ( más bien que le trague la tierra a Shunsui XD)

Tras subir por unas escaleras llegamos hasta una pequeña habitación, que parecía que se utilizaba de sala de estar, donde estaba él, sentado tomando una taza de té, con sus ojos impasibles y frios, pero que cambiaron al verme alli, estaba sorprendido...

-Kuchiki-saannn ya tenemos a nuestros invitados será mejor que nos sentemos todos y tomemos también una buena taza de té, mientras esperamos a Renji-kun a que venga...

-No es necesario, ya se le informará... - dijo con voz seca y fria, sin quitar la vista de mi, como si me estuviera reconociendo.

-Jejejee veo que al señor noble, le mueve la prisa u otra cosa - dijo Shunsui de manera algo sarcástica ( jeejejejee Shunsui es malo XD)

-Hay veces en las que es mejor no decir nada , que hablar y parecer tonto - le dijo mientras le miraba con el rabillo del ojo ( uhhh byakuya está un poco moski jejejee)

-U etto será mejor que hablemos de la misión antes que nada - dije intentando apaciguar los ánimos ya que como les dejara seguir esto se pondria de mal a peor de lo que ya estaba el ambiente.

-Sippp - dijo Urahara felizmente riendose tapándose con su abanico

- ...

-...Vale vale mea culpa XD

Tras varias horas de charla sobre lo que nos contó Yama-ji y discutir sobre lo que deberiamos hacer...

-Buenooooo básicamente es como la misión anterior pero esta vez encabezada a la búsqueda del por qué? de los cambios...

-Si, aunque lo que más me preocupa es que puede que todo esté relacionado con Aizen de una manera o de otra y esto vaya a más- dije algo angustiado.

-Te preocupas más de la cuenta - me dijo Shunsui intentando tranquilizarme pero no lo conseguia ya que habia algo más que me hacia sentir asi y era el mero hecho de que Byakuya no apartaba la vista de mi, me habia dado cuenta pero queria hacerme el loco..- será mejor que mañana empezemos la búsqueda de información, de todos modos hay algo que me pregunto desde hace rato, donde esta Renji-kun? deberia haber llegado ya, no os parece?

-...- Byakuya por un momento cambió de expresión, desviándo por unos segundos la mirada, lo cual me extrañó y mucho.

RINGG RINGG

Entonces de repente sonó el teléfono...Urahara se aproximó a cojerlo tras unos minutos de hablar colgó y dijo...

- Hablando del rey de roma, me acaba de llamar Ichigo diciendo que Renji se va a quedar en su casa

-Entiendo, bueno pues nosotros es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir que si no mañana cualquiera aguanta a quien yo me sé

- O/////O - sabia a quien se referia pero intenté disimular como pude, pero Byakuya le miró de manera fulminante...

-Jejejeejeje bueno Shunshui-san le llevaré a su habitación, Ukitake-san quedese en la habitación con Kuchiki-san a ver si consigue quitarle la cara de peras agrias que tiene XDDDDD ( OOOHHHHHH aqui todo el mundo lo sabe XDDD)

-O////////////////////////O etto yoo... - no sabia que hacer estaba como un tomate pero...

-...Ukitake-taicho ven conmigo será mejor descansar, lo primero en todo es cumplir la misión con éxito ( si si ya y yo voy y me lo creo jejejee) - dijo sin inmutarse tras lo que habian dicho Urahara y Shunsui hace apenas unos instantes.

- O-K! - le dije titubeante, la verdad es que estaba muy sorprendido y nervioso. ( Aunque para no estarlo, soy Uki-chan y ya le habia saltado en lo alto a Byakuya ///////////// )

Todos salimos de aquella pequeña habitación y cada uno nos dirijimos a nuestras habitaciones, yo seguia a Byakuya hasta la suya ya que tenia que dormir con él,que haré? Me decía a mi mismo una y otra vez, mi cara era todo un poema. Llegamos en pocos segundos sin tiempo a darme cuenta a la habitación donde habia dormido estos dias, estaba muy nervioso y de eso se habia dado cuenta de inmediato. Mi cuerpo estaba aún algo débil y tembloroso, pero en el fondo deseaba entrar y saber que pasaria entre nosotros en esa pequeña sala toda la noche... ( Y parecía tonto jejeje )

Tras dar unos pocos pasos me encontré dentro de aquel pequeño lugar con dos futones, parecia como si ya todo estuviese preparado, esto me huele mal ( Shunsui y Urahara son más peligrosos de lo que uno se cree XD). Tras de mi estaba Byakuya cerrando la puerta de manera firme, el golpe al cerrar me puso aún más nervioso. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba más cuando noté cuando Byakuya me agarró por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos, besando posteriormente el lóbulo de mi oreja derecha, haciendo que me estremeciera.

-No eres un sueño, eres real - me dijo dejándome muy desconcertado, a qué se estaba refiriendose?- pero esta vez seré yo el que te posea - más desconcierto aún, de qué estaba hablando?

-Etto que dices... n-o en-tiendo lo q-ue...ahhh- mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar como sus manos empezaban a recorrer mi cuerpo, una de ellas acariciaba mi torso aún cubierto por el traje de shinigami, haciendo que en el proceso empezara a desvestirme de manera muy delicada y sensual provocando en mi, pequeñas contracciones haciendo que mi cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar a aquellas caricias que recorrian mi cuerpo.

-Esto ya no te hace falta - me dijo mientras me quitaba el cinturón y posteriormente la capa de capitán, cayendo al suelo mi espada, dejandome solo con el traje que llevamos ( los capitanes a parte del traje negro que llevan también utilizan un capa , en donde, en la parte posterior, o sea , la espalda se encuentra el número de la división la cual lideran en este caso la de Uki-chan son la trece y la de Byakuya ( macarroni como le digo yo cariñosamente) la seis)

Entonces, me agarró de las manos y me tumbó sobre uno de los futones, haciendo que quedará de frente hacia donde estaba él,mientras estaba alli tumbado, él con movimientos rápidos se quitó casi todo salvo la yukata blanca que llevamos debajo de la negra, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto. Lo que me excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Me di cuenta que habia algo en mi que ya hacia rato que se habia despertado pero que apenas se notaba debido a la ropa que aún llevaba puesta, pero Byakuya se habia percatado desde hacia un rato y me sonrojaba más todavia, haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara aún más, ya sólo el mero hecho de lo que iba a pasar en pocos segundos me provocaba aún más. Se tumbó sobre mi dandome un voraz beso,lleno de lujuria y pasión, no pude resistirme y en pocos segundos cai ante él, era ya claro que estaba loco por él deseaba que me hiciera suyo una vez más, todo me daba igual pero de repente me asaltaron las dudas y si sólo está jugando conmigo? y si se enteran los demás capitanes?

- Qué te preocupa? - me dijo dulcemente, algo que a cualquiera le sorprenderia ya que Byakuya es del que no expresa nada de sus sentimientos, es frio y distante, pero su voz me decia lo contrario- piensas que estoy jugando contigo o vengandome? si piensas eso haré lo que sea para que no dudes de mi, si mis palabras no ayudan haré que mis actos te hagan cambiar de opinión.

Sin darme tiempo a nada me besó de nuevo pero esta vez con suavidad, como si me fuera a romper, sus besos eran muy dulces, no podia y no pude, mis dudas desaparecieron dejando sólo pensamientos de deseo y lujuria queria estar con él me daba igual si era la última deseaba que me poseyera una y otra vez hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera más. Con una de mis manos acaricié su rostro suavemente, tras esto le besé como nunca habia besado antes, le necesitaba, ahora más que nunca, queria que me dijera con su cuerpo lo que mi corazón ansiaba. Más y más besos desenfrenados, lujuria, pasión, gemidos y mucho placer. Con sus manos empezaba a desnudarme hasta que casi ya me quedé en fundoshi ( ropa interior ) y yo queria también desnudarle a él, asi que mis manos también empezaron a acariciar su cuerpo, tras dejar sus labios fui recorriendo su cuerpo con mi lengua, era algo nuevo para mi, ya que en las últimas ocasiones era él el que me recorria con su suave lengua todo mi cuerpo. Llegué hasta su clavicula donde me paré dando un dulce beso dejando una marca en el camino, segui recorriendo su cuerpo, su cara me excitaba por momentos, el estaba sorprendido pero su cara de sorpresa pasó rápidamente a una de placer le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, el continuaba recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos mientras yo recorria el suyo con mi lengua llegando hasta sus pezones, que eran rozados, los lami con lujuria, deseo, pequeño mordisco, un gemido de placer, que hizo que mi erecto pene desde hace ya bastante se endureciera aún más de lo que ya estaba. Byakuya se dió cuenta de ello y lo agarró con suavidad mientras mecia su mano de arriba a abajo haciendo que mi cuerpo se extremeciera y diera un fuerte gemido, haciendo que arquera mi espalda separandome de sus dulces pezones, entonces volvi a pegarme a su cuerpo para seguir recorriendo aquella ruta de placer mientras el me masturbaba con una de sus manos mi miembro. El olor de su cuerpo, su dulce aroma me encandilaba, me hacia hacer cosas que nunca creia que pudiera hacer, entonces ya habia llegado al final de mi recorrido, su miembro erecto y endurecido, aprisionado por el fundoshi deseoso de salir, empecé a lamerlo aún con aquel trozo de tela separandome del ansiado premio que queria saborear. Más contracciones de placer, ambos estabamos al limite, faltaba muy poco para que ambos nos vinieramos,entonces quité la tela que estorbaba y empecé a lamer su pene, desde la punta hasta abajo, para poco después introducierlo dentro de mi boca, su mano dejó de repente mi miembro casi a punto, me separé de él extrañado, estaba haciendo acaso algo mal? o es que no le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo?

-Hagamoslo juntos -me dijo con voz entrecortada, poniendonos de tal forma que ambos quedamos con el miembro de cada uno en la boca del otra ( o sea el 69 de toda la vida XD ), entonces introdujo mi miembro en su boca y posteriormente hice lo mismo, nuestros cuerpos se rozaban uno contra el otro haciendo que en pocos segundos nuestros cuerpos sintieran el mayor placer que nunca habian sentido, a los pocos segundos ambos nos habiamos venido, al unisono. Byakuya se incorporó lamiendose la comisilla de los labios, yo hacia lo mismo pero yo segui recostado mi cuerpo estaba estenuado, aún estaba resentido del tratamiento médico que habia tenido hace pocos dias. El se acercó a mi sensualmente, besandome vorazmente, su lengua buscaba la mia como nunca la habia hecho - eres más dulce que la miel - me dijo sensualmente haciendo que mi ya casi dormido miembro despertara otra vez.

A los pocos segundos, volvió a besarme una y otra vez nuestra lenguas jugueteaban en nuestras bocas como si nos fuera la vida en ello, mientras nuestros miembros volvian a la vida, cada vez con más fuerza, dejó mis labios para hacer lo que yo posteriormente habia hecho con él, recorrió todo mi cuerpo con su lengua, degustando un rato mis pezones ya endurecidos de las misma contracciones del dulce y lujurioso placer que estaba sintiendo por momentos.

- Te necesito dentro...onegaii - le dije con la respiración algo cortada debido al placer que estaba sintiendo por momentos - onegai...

Entonces, se fue directo hacia mi entrada, me giré y quedé de espaldas hacia él para que le fuera más fácil la penetración y a mi menos dolorosa, senti su lengua en mi cavidad, lamiendola con lujuria al poco tiempo, senti como uno de sus dedos empezó a penetrar mi entrada, poco a poco, de tal manera que me hiciera el daño menos posible, tras varios movimientos para que mi cuerpo se fuera acostumbrando, introdujo un segundo dedo, hizo la misma acción hasta que introdujo un tercero, ya estaba casi listo, con su otra mano empezaba a masturbar mi miembro de arriba a abajo, gemidos incontrolados, deseaba tenerle dentro. Sacó sus dedos y noté como su miembro rozaba mi entrada una y otra vez, hacia que le deseara aún más. Al poco tiempo sentí como me penetraba suavemente, su miembro estaba dentro de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco ,hasta introducirlo completamente dentro de mi, no podia parar de gemir a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo por momentos,empezó a mecerse despacio, movimientos suaves, hasta que ya senti como el ritmo de sus caderas aumentaban de manera frenética. Al principio sentia algo de dolor pero todo se fue rápidamente, el placer inundaba todo mi cuerpo como nunca lo habia hecho antes, más fuerte, más rápido, apenas podia aguantar la excitación que estaba sintiendo por momentos, mi cuerpo caliente junto al suyo hasta que ambos nos corrimos, un fuerte gemido se escuchó por toda aquella habitación.Tras esto Byakuya quedó sobre mi sintiendo su respiración entrecortada en mi nuca. Al poco rato se incorporó y se puso a mi lado mirandome, sus ojos, no mostraban aquella frialdad característica en él, ya no eran los mismos... sin remediarlo me quedé dormido, pero antes de que lo hiciera senti como me agarraba fuertemente poniendo mi cabeza sobre su torso desnudo y asi me quedé...

A la mañana siguiente...

- Shiro-channnnn!!! Despiertaaaaaa Shiro-channnn!!!

Aún estaba medio dormido pero entonces recordé lo que aquella noche habia pasado, vale que Shunsui lo supiera pero no era cuestión de que me encontraran desnudo junto a Byakuya, me desperté sobrexaltado y miré a donde se supone que estaria Byakuya pero para mi sorpresa alli no habia nadie, era extraño, sus ropas tampoco estaban, se habia ido sin yo darme cuenta, pero cuando? Entonces me vesti lo más rápido que pude y sali al encuentro de Shunsui que estaba en la puerta esperando no sin antes mirar hacia atrás, al lugar donde Byakuya y yo habiamos sido uno por primera vez, donde sentimos más placer y amor que nunca o eso pensaba, la habitación aún despedia su dulce olor, como las flores de cerezo...

-Shiro-chan ya es hora te estamos esperando

-Lo siento me quedé dormido como un tronco. //////

- Jeejejeje si tu lo dices

-Ehhh!? O///////////////O

-Bueno nos están esperando en la sala, Renji-kun ya ha vuelto de casa de Ichigo y vamos a planificarnos.

-OK ////////////

Unos pasos y ya estabamos en la sala de estar donde estaban todos, salvo Byakuya, lo cual me extrañó donde se habria ido y más después de lo que habia pasado entre ambos...

-Buenooooooo que tal todosss!! jejejee ( que buen despertar tiene XDD )

-Esta vez de que se trata - dandole un codazo a Urahara mientras hablaba - para que me desperataras tan temprano y más siendo domingo?

-Hay que ver que malo puedes llegar a ser Kurosaki-kun U Bueno sin más rodeos aqui teneis los lugares que debeis investigar si veis algo extraño avisad por estos móviles.

-Ettoo - estaba muy avergonzado pero no podia aguantar tenia que preguntar - Y Kuchiki-taicho? no le veo por aqui?

-AHHH!! Se fue muy temprano a mirar por la zona me dijo que volvería pronto y que si pasaba algo ya informaria

-Dudo mucho que Byakuya dijera eso - dijo Ichigo extrañado

-Vale vale simplemente dijo que se iba y ya está...

- Seguro?

-Vale se marchó y no dijo na XDDD

- Eso si me lo creo - dijo Ichigo - como siempre le gusta ir por libre ¬¬U

-Bueno pues nosotros nos vamos iremos por la zona sur, vamos Ichigo...- dijo Renji-kun cojiendole del brazo y llevandoselo rápidamente del lugar OOU

-Espera Renji, me vas a arrancar el brazo BAKAAAA!!! - se escuchaba ya lejos del lugar.

-Bueno pues entonces será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos, yo iré a la zona Este y Shiro-chan tu ve por la zona norte.

-Ok y la zona Oeste?

-De ese seguro que se encarga Kuchiki-san - dijo Urahara sin perder la sonrisa ( este hombre que se fuma todas las mañanas para que esté tan contento siempre? XD )

- Vale nos vemos esta noche aqui, si pasa algo informad XD

- OK - dijimos al unisono Shunsui y yo

Tras salir de la tienda Shunsui, me cojió del brazo y ...

-Ve al templo del cerezo a la zona noroeste de aqui JaNE - me dijo antes de desaparecer de mi vista, dejandome algo inquieto, no me extrañaria que me preguntase sobre lo que hubiera pasado entre Byakuya y yo pero algo no iba bien...

Y no me equivoqué...

Continuará...

Siguiente capi: Gusto ( Último XD )

Weee!!!! Espero que os haya gustado me ha salido muuuuuchooo más largos que los anteriores, momento super-inspiración, el lemon me ha quedado bastante largo pero espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi imaginandomelo babasssss y otras sustancias liquidass XDD...

Si veis algo mal , que no os guste o quereis darme alguna sugerencia ya sabeis no os corteis y postead que me gusta que me dejen review asi al menos se que alguien los lee...

Saluditosss de Sakuyitaaaa...


	5. Gusto

_**Capitulo 5 :**_

_**Gusto**_

Me apresuré para llegar en el menor tiempo posible al templo del cerezo, quería preguntarle algo muy importante a Byakuya. Era una pregunta que empezó a rondarme después de lo de anoche, algo que tenía que aclarar. Tenía mucho miedo de lo que unas meras palabras podían hacer en mi vida, pero había que hacerla no podía seguir con esta sensación que me recarcomía por dentro.

Seguía corriendo, saltando de tejado en tejado, tenía que llegar... verle... hablarle... sentirle...

A cada paso que daba, algo en mi decía que no debía continuar y otra que sí... una sola frase me provocaba este conflicto interno...

_"...¿Qué hay entre nosotros?... "_

Era una pregunta muy simple pero a la vez muy difícil. Tenía que saber que relación había entre ambos, yo quería algo más. Es demasiado importante para mi, había sufrido demasiado en el pasado y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo. Así que es mejor dejar las cosas claras antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero sabía que ya lo era. Estaba enamorado de Byakuya... mi vida dependía de su respuesta... no quería sufrir más... Estaba claro que él tendría muchas dificultades a ser el un noble y más aún si se supiera que la persona con la que se había relacionado era un hombre y encima uno de los capitanes del 13º división. Demasiados inconvenientes, seguro su respuesta al final me romperá en mil pedazos, ya estaba seguro de lo que iba a ocurrir. Lo nuestro no podía funcionar... eso intentaba decirme pero mi corazón ya había sido atrapado por el. Ya me es imposible olvidar el tacto de su cuerpo contra el mio, aquellos ojos que me miran, su fragancia que me embriaga, el sonido de su voz y el sabor de sus labios. Todo estaba grabado en lo más profundo de mi alma. Mi ser ya había sido completamente atrapado por él y no era capaz de escapar...

_" Miedo, demasiado miedo... "_

Dejé de pensar por unos segundos fijándome en que ya estaba allí, sólo unos pocos pasos más y hayaré mi respuesta, hasta que ...

- Ohhh vaya, que de tiempo... Ukitake-taicho.

Una voz, me hizo volver al mundo... no había duda de a quien le pertenecía, pero me negaba a creer que fuera verdad... no podía...

Me giré poco a poco hasta que pude ver claramente a la persona que había detrás mía y al poseedor de aquella voz que me dejó clavado en el lugar como si me hubieran pegado con cemento al suelo. Y allí estaba, lo podía ver claramente...

- No puedee ser... Kaien ...

- Nani?! el qué no puede ser? Ukitake- san ... - su voz hablaba de manera pausada y tranquila, demasiado para mi.

- Habías muerto hace mucho, como es posible?

- Vaya creía que te alegrarías de verme. Bueno sinceramente Aizen-sama puede lograr muchas cosas, de todos modos no había muerto "del todo", es algo largo de explicar pero no te preocupes que te lo contaré a su debido tiempo...

Sin darme cuenta él ya estaba muy cerca de mi, sus últimas palabras resonaron muy cerca de mi oido... mi cuerpo se paralizó y mi mente se empezó a inundar de recuerdos y sensaciones ya olvidades, que creía que nunca volvería a sentirlas... había pasado mucho tiempo. A pesar de ello no podía regresar al pasado, eso pasó y no volverá. Pero está aqui y tan cerca mío... que...

- Vaya... te has sonrojado... aún recuerdo esa cara cuando teníamos sexo juntos... Ukitake-san - me decía de manera muy sensual aún cerca de mi oreja y lamiendo mi lóbulo al terminar, lo que hacía que me sonrojase más aún.

- Déja eso... - le aparté de mi, sabía cual era sus intenciones, mi cuerpo aún recordaba su calor. Pero eso fue hace años, ahora había otra persona o no?. - Y lo más importante¿cómo es que estas aqui?

- Tranquilizate no voy a hacerte nada ( de momento ) y lo de que esté aqui te lo diré en su momento... - decía mientras se volvía a acercar.

- Además no sé porque te pones asi, si no recuerdo mal antes te encantaba... jejeeje...

- No digas eso... yo... ya no...

- Ya no, qué? por qué te sonrojas sino?... he dicho alguna mentira acaso, tu cuerpo me recuerda aún...

- Eso fue hace mucho y además yo ya estoy... con... - no podía decirselo, aunque en el pasado fue mi teniente y amante, eso pasó a la historia... mi corazón lo tenia otra persona...

- mmmm... Sé en lo que estas pensando aunque sinceramente lo que menos me esperaba es que te hubieras liado con Kuchiki-taicho, me cuesta imaginármelo. El gran noble liado con un hombre y encima uno de los capitanes de la 13ª división. - dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado hace sólo escasos segundos, lo que menos podía imaginar es que la persona que años atrás llegué a amar estuviera enfrente de mi y menos que el supiera lo de Byakuya... volví a la realidad cuando sentí que algo me agarró de la cintura muy fuertemente, cuando me di cuenta Kaien había atrapado mis labios con los suyos sintiendo aquel calor que ya había casi olvidado y que de golpe recordaba como si fuese ayer.

- Suéltame... - le dije tras dejar sus labios e intentar zafarme de él, pero extrañamente apenas tenía fuerzas en mi, no sabía que me pasaba. Mi cuerpo apenas me respondía... - qué me has hecho??

- Nada, sólo algo para que te calmes un poco... te hará bien.

- Qué pretendes?

- Sólo estaba haciendo unas cosas que Aizen me había encargado pero cuando sentía ayer tu reiatsu me decidí hacerte una visita y recordar juntos el pasado Ukitake-san...

Sus brazos me aprisionaban muy fuertemente, me era imposible safarme de él y más por culpa de la droga que me había dado...

- Kuchiki-taicho está cerca cuando se percaté que no he llegado al templo vendrá a buscarme... - intenté disuadirle pero...

- Eso crees... yo no pienso lo mismo, ya me he encargado de que no nos moleste hasta que sea el momento...

- Nani!? Qué quieres decir? Qué le has hecho?

- Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada... no quiero morirme otra vez sabes? Él es demasiado fuerte para mi y no me atrevería a hacerle frente, sólo he hecho que algunos de los que me acompañen le distrigan un rato. Además tengo un as en la manga que me vendrá de perlas para quitarmelo de en medio... porque si te soy sincero... me había encargado matar a los shinigamis que habían sido enviados aqui y asi ayanar el camino para los planes de Aizen-sama y ahora sé como "matar dos pájaros de un tiro".

- Qué!?

- No te preocupes, no voy a matarte sólo a divertirme un rato...

La situación me gustaba cada vez menos, una sola idea se me venia en la cabeza pero me negaba a creerla...

- Será mejor que sigamos hablando en un lugar más tranquilo, antes de que venga él quiero disfrutar un poco más de tu compañia...

- Qué pretendes?

- Tranquilo...

Tras esto me agarró más fuertemente y me llevó a bolandas hasta el interior del templo, no sabía que hacer... mi cuerpo estaba demasiado débil... Kaien me conocía muy bien...

En pocos pasos llegamos hasta una de las casas que componían aquel sagrado lugar, había varias que servían como templos y otros como altares... no veía a Byakuya por ningún lado, ciertamente Kaien lo tenía todo planeado y yo he caido como un tonto. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una de las casas que estaban más escondidas y resguardada por un gran árbol. Me agarraba fuertemente para que no tubiera posibilidad alguna de escapar, se había hecho bastante fuerte pero yo en cambio había bajado demasiado la guardia dejandome a su merced. Abrió la puerta de la casa y entramos cerrando la puerta a su paso. Me dejó en el suelo suavemente y se me acercó mirandome fijamente sin perderse detalle alguno de mis movimientos...

- Ukitake-san, ha pasado demasiado tiempo... y aunque me casé no podía olvidarte... eres demasiado hermoso... - me decía sin separar sus ojos de los míos, demasiadas cosas pasaban por mi mente en aquel instante.

- Eso fue hace mucho como tú muy bien has dicho, déjame en paz y marcharte o si no...

- O si no, qué? No estas en condiciones de hacer ni de decir nada, eres mio Ukitake...

Intenté apartarme de él como pude, pero cuando quise levantarme para no darle oportunidad me empujó al suelo y con una de sus manos agarró mis muñecas poniendolas a la altura de mi cabeza...

- Será mejor que seas bueno, no quiero lastimarte...

- He dicho que me dejes Kaien, no eres el mismo... El Kaien que conocía nunca hubiera hecho esto...

- Eso crees, ya te he dije antes que pasado mucho tiempo y la gente cambia.

Sin darme tiempo a replica alguna, nuevamente mis labios fueron atrapados por los suyos. Su mano libre empezó a desvestirme. Lo que pensé antes se estaba haciendo realidad, Kaien queria tomarme en contra de mi voluntad.

- No te resistas... quiero ser amable contigo pero si no me dejas hacer puedo ser muy duro... y creeme no te gustará...

Me seguí resistiendo, a pesar de que mi cuerpo se le iba pasando los efectos de aquella droga aún estaba demasiado débil. De todos modos no iba a dejarle que me violara. En un de los momentos en que me atrapaba salvajemente sus labios con los míos aproveche para golpearle el estómago con una de mis piernas, consiguiendo que se quitara de encima de mi...

- Aghhh maldito seas, te dije que fueras bueno... veo que al final tendré que hacer las cosas por las malas...

- No te permitiré que vuelvas a tocarme... - Y tras esto me puso de mi pie en cuanto pude, mis fuerzas no estaban del todo recuperadas pero eran lo suficientes para escaparme de él y buscar a Byakuya.

- No te dejaré ir Ukitake...

Antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta me agarró fuertemente de uno de mis brazos tirándome al suelo con fuerza. Mi cuerpo estaba resentido del golpe que me había llevado contra el tatami. Entonces el me sujetó de nuevo las muñecas con sus brazos y se sentó a horcajas encima de mi para que no tuviera posibilidad de golpearle. Su otra mano me sujetó mi cara y poco después besarme con una fuerza brutal rompiendome el labio inferior en el proceso. Un hilillo de sangre corría por la comisura de mis labios hasta mi barbilla la cual él se encargó de limpiar con su lengua. Me miraba con unos ojos que nunca creí ver en él. Su lengua empezó a recorrer mis labios, mis mejillas y fué bajando hasta mi cuello. Yo intentaba safarme de él pero no podía, me sujetaba con más fuerza que antes.La mano que sujetaba mi rostro, dejó esta para despojarme salvajemente de mis ropas dejando expuesto todo mi cuerpo.

- Sigues tan hermoso como siempre Ukitake.

- Te dije que me dejarás...

- Eso dices pero tu cuerpo no está muy de acuerdo con tus palabras, sino me crees miraté aqui abajo, ya estas casi erecto...

Tenía razón, mi cuerpo reaccionaba con sus caricias que ya me eran olvidadas pero aún asi no lo deseaba, ya no. Seguía sujetandome mientras que con su mano libre bajaba y bajaba hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, agarrandola con fuerza lo que me hizo gemir de dolor ante la presión. Empezó subir y bajar su mano manteniendo aquella presión que me provocaba sonidos de dolor. Me estaba haciendo sufrir por momentos. Mis lágrimas no tardaron en asomarse, veía que estaba disfrutando viendome sufrir. Definitivamente no era la misma persona. Su lengua recorrió el camino que habían dejado aquellas gotas perladas. Me resistía pero al hacerlo el me hacía más daño. Entonces liberó mis muñecas y con sus manos me dió la vuelta poniendo contra el suelo. Sabia lo que venia pero no podia¿por qué tenia que ser tan débil, por qué me he dejado engañar como un tonto? Y sin más me penetró salvajemente sin preparación ninguna a lo que de mi boca salió un profundo grito de dolor. Me estaba ultrajando de manera bestial y sin miramientos. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y profundos, haciendo que mi entrada sangrara más por momentos.

- Eres tan estrecho...ahhh ... Ukitake... echaba demasiado de menos el sentirte dentro...

- Basta... arggg

Sus embestidas eran más y más rápidas. Una y otra vez su miembro me penetraba de forma inimaginable. El dolor era ya insoportable. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi espalda, márcandome fuertemente y provocando que sangrara. Mis lágrimas seguían recorriendo mi rostro como de si una cascada se tratase. No sabía el tiempo que había pasado pero el seguía penetrandome, esperaba el momento en que me dejase ya... demasiado doloroso... hasta que una de las embestidas llegó hasta lo más profundo de mi sintiendo poco después como se derramaba dentro de mi. Salió de mi cuerpo sin ningún cuidado provocando más dolor...

- Ha sido increible me hubiera gustado que colaborases conmigo pero eso es cuestión de tiempo...

- ... - me mente estaba en blanco, mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y más débil que antes, pero...

En ese momento una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo rodeo a Kaien, trapandolo sin salida...

- NANI???

- Haré que sufras y pagues por lo que has hecho... - su voz resonaba por toda la habitación.

- Byakuya... - mi voz sonaba tempblorosa, estaba demasiado dolorido.

- Como es que estas aqui?? A esos inútiles no se les puede encargar nada... arggg

Mis ojos se posaron en Byakuya que se encontraba en la puerta mirando fijamente a Kaien con aquellos ojos que emaban una aire de frialdad y de tristeza que nunca cría ver en él...

- No volverás a ponerle un dedo encima... - su voz era tajante.

- JAJAJAJAA aunque me mates he conseguido lo que quería además no es la primera vez que he tenido sexo con Ukitake-san.

- El pasado no se puede cambiar pero si el futuro y tu ya no tienes ninguno. Bankai... Senbon Zakura Kageyoshi...

- Maldito seas... ARGGGGG

Miles de pétalos inundaron la habitación de manera hermosa tiñendose por momentos de sangre, Byakuya había acabado con la vida de la persona que una vez amé. Mi corazón sufrió en ese momento a pesar de lo que me había hecho hace un momentos, aún tenía sentimientos por él pero no eran de amor si no de añoranza... Byakuya observaba el cuerpo inerte de Kaien, yo no era capaz de mirarle a la cara. Mis ojos se nublaron a causa de las lágrimas que se empezaban a asomar nuevamente. Entonces senti una mano acariciar suavemente mis mejillas...

- Lo siento... lo siento... no he podido salvarte...

No tenía palabras, me pedía perdón siendo yo el que tenía que darselas. Aunque no era mi intención le había traicionado...

- Yo soy el que tiene que pedirte perdón... me he confiado y dejado engañar... y... yo... si no fuera asi yo... - mis lágrimas brotaban con más fuerza aún como si intentará limpiar todo lo que había pasado.

- Te equivocas... no eres débil... y me gustas tal como eres... te amo Ukitake...

Senti su cuerpo abrazando el mio fuertemente, su calor me reconfortaba. Su mera presencia me provocaba una gran seguridad... lo amaba profundamente...

- Yo también te amo Byakuya

Mis palabras se perdieron en un suave beso, géntil y dulce. El sabor de su boca era más dulce que la miel. Nunca podría olvidarlo era demasiado adictivo. Los besos se volvieron más profundos, buscaba su lengua. Necesitaba sentirle. Se percató de lo que quería y abrió su boca. Nuestras lenguas empezaban a danzar dentro de nuestras bocas, era un baile frenético. Hasta que por necesidad de aire tuvimos que parar provocando en ambos malestar por ello. Él se separó un poco de mi y con su capa tapó mi cuerpo aún desnudo...

- Será mejor que nos vayamos de aqui, avisaré a Urahara de lo ocurrido, además hay que currar tus heridas...

- Si, entiendo... - tenía toda la razón, mi cuerpo estaba resentido de lo acontecido y era necesario currarme.

Me elevó suavemente tapandome y acurrucandome entre sus brazos. El olor de su cuerpo me embriagaba. Mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mi y necesitaba descansar con urgencia. Antes de que el sueño me atrapara pude escuchar unas últimas palabras...

- No dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño...

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir como nunca, las dudas que en un principio podia tener se habían disipado dejando sólo una gran paz y tranquilidad...

No sé cuanto había pasado desde entonces, sólo sé que cuando me desperté me encontraba en la habitación que Urahara nos había dado a Byakuya y a mi. Me incorporé notando algo de dolor en mi entrada, pero mucho menos que antes. Estaba algo agarrotado, de seguro me había pasado mucho tiempo en cama. Entonces intenté buscar con la mirada a Byakuya pero no se encontraba alli. Intenté levantarme pero cuando iba a hacerlo senti una mano en mi hombro.

- No te levantes, sigue descansando... - me dijo mientras se sentaba cerca de mi fijando sus ojos en los mios.

- Byakuya...ettoo... cuanto llevo durmiendo? - evitando mirarle a la cara, estaba demasiado avergonzado.

- Por qué no me miras?

- Etto... lo siento.. no...

Sin más tiempo a replicas pude sentir sus labios silenciar mis palabras. Un casto y dulce beso.

- No digas nada

Sus labios eran una delicia, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. Su boca con la mía, mis gemidos se ahogaban en un profundo beso. Dejamos de besarnos. El me miraba fijamente, recorriendo mi rostro con la mirada. Yo estaba más sonrojado por momentos. Era demasiado hermoso, sus ojos, su pelo, su rostro, su cuerpo... Su lengua lamió mi boca en busca de la mia, yo sin dudarlo abri dando paso a la suya. Besos profundos y lujuriosos. Su lengua luchaba contra mia, era demasiado placer por momentos.

- Hazme tuyo, Byakuya, necesito sentirte... - le dije mientras dejaba su boca con el desapruebo de él.

Esbozó una dulce sonrisa tras escuchar mis palabras y fue en busca de mi boca nuevamente. Seguimos batallando con nuestras lenguas mientras que con sus manos me iba desvistiando de manera lenta y sensual, lo que me hacia excitarme más. Apartó mi yukata con sus largos dedos tocando uno de mis pezones. Mis gemidos se perdían en su boca. Se recreó con mis pezones, tras un rato dejó mis labios para recorrer con su lengua todo mi cuerpo dejando un camino de saliva y calor. Pasó por mis mejillas, barbilla, cuello... hasta llegar a uno de mis pezones ya endurecidos, empezó a saborearlos delicademente. Después los atrapó con los dientes aprisionandolo un poco pero sin llegar a hacerme daño. Mis gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Era mucho placer lo que sentía por momentos. Mientras que su boca disfrutaba de mis pezones, sus manos fueron recorriendo mi torso y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al fundoshi que llegaba puesto. Empezó a acariciar por encima de aquella tela, mi miembro ya en toda su plenitud. Quería más que sólo unos roces.

- Por favor másss

Quería sentirle, quería tenerle dentro de mi...

- Espera aún tengo que preparte, no quiero hacerte daño...

En ese momento me acordé de lo que había pasado, no hace mucho había sido violado por la persona que una vez amé. Era cierto de que mi cuerpo aún tenía algunas heridas y si no tenía cuidado podían provocarme mucho dolor. Al recordar todo aquello mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojo...

- No llores, haré que olvides lo que pasó. Te prometó que nada ni nadie te hara daño...

Aquellas palabras ya las había escuchado antes de que me quedara dormido, dejé de llorar. Me reconfortaba saber que me amaba y que nunca volvería a sufrir.

- Te amo Ukitake... nunca creí que pudiera llegar a amar a alguien de esta manera... tu eres mi mundo, mi familia, no dejaré que nadie nos separe...

- Yo también te amo Byakuya - le dijé mientras esbocé una dulce sonrisa.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos como sellando nuestra promesa de amor mutuo. Dejó de besarme para después irse directo a mi entrepierna y comenzar a lamerla por encima de la tela, una de sus manos fue hasta mi boca acariciando con sus dedos mis labios. Sabía lo que quería que hiciera y yo gustozo introduje sus dedos lamiendo sus dedos de forma golosa. Su mano libre retiró el funoshi dejando expuesto todo mi miembro, a lo que él se lo introdujo del tirón en su boca. No pude evitar gemir de placer al sentir mi pene dentro de su boca, su lengua desgustaba mi miembro procando que arqueara mi espalda a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo. Siguió con movimientos suaves de arriba a abajo, lentos. Retiró su mano después de que ya estubiesen suficientemente lubricadas para posteriormente dirijirse a mi entrada, acariciendola con su dedos. Me estremecía por momentos, era demasiado excitante. Cada vez eran mayor las ganas de que me hiciera suyo. Fue introduciendo uno de sus dedos poco a poco hasta que entró. Me dolía un poco pero me iba acostumbrando, iba haciendo movimientos suaves. Al rato introdujo un segundo, haciendo lo mismo y por último un tercero. Cuando ya estuve preprarado sacó sus dedos de dentro de mi. Su boca dejó también mi miembro apunto ya de eyacular. Agarró mis piernas y se las colocó encima de sus hombros para tener una mejor posición y evitarme asi el menor daño posible. Con una de su manos sujetaba una de mis piernas mientras que con la otra iba dirijiendo su miembro hacia mi entrada. Puso la punta y poco a poco fue penetrandome, suave y géntil. Me dolía pero poco a poco me fui acostumbrando. Cuando ya metió todo su miembro en mi interior se quedó alli un rato hasta que me acostumbrara. Tras unos instantes empezó a mecerse poco a poco, lento. Deseaba más, que me penetrara con fuerza, sentirle en lo más profundo de mi ser.

- Más rá..pido... - mis palabras salían entrecortadas de mi boca...

Mis deseos fueron complacidos, se fue moviendo cada vez más rápido. Más profundo llegando a un punto dandome un placer máximo, estubimos asi durante un rato hasta que me vine aprisionando su miembro dentro de mi y para poco después escuchar un ronco gemido de éxtasis y una última y fuerte embestida arqueando mi espalda a sentir una gran inundación de plavcer que me llenaba por dentro. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mió. Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco iban volviendo a la normalidad, salió de mi suavemente. Senti como su semilla se deslizaba por mi entraba y mis piernas. Sus labios besaron dulcemente los mios y se tumbó a mi lado abrazandome dulcemente entre sus brazos. Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su corazón que iba regresando a la normalidad. Mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando recordando todo lo que habia pasado entre nosotros y como habíamos llegado a amarnos.

**_" Nunca seré capaz de olvidar su profunda mirada, su fragancia, el tacto de su piel, el sonido de su voz y el sabor de sus labios... "_**

**FIN?**


End file.
